Ocean Avenue and Cherry Street
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio have grown up together, been best friends forever, one day he loses her, years later they meet again, Will he be able to convince Robin that he didn't mean it? Scrubs! Chapter 22 up! Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. She's Funny looking!

**A/N I know I know you all are like what's her problem? She can't even find time to update as it is, and now she starting a new story?! Ah, well…this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. SO sit back relax and enjoy the story!**

**Inspired by Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard.**

**Prolouge**

**And so it begins…**

"She's funny looking." Two year old Patrick Drake informed his Mommy and her best friend Anna Devane.

"She's a baby, Patrick, that's how babies look." Mattie told her son patiently.

"Nuuh shes funny." Patrick said poking the newborn and looking at her closely." The newborn raised her fist and hit the toddler on the nose with her tiny fist. Patrick looked highly affronted. "She's evil!"

"Patrick!" Mattie chided gently.

"She is!"

"I think she likes you, Patrick." Anna told the two year old.

"Really?" Patrick asked curiously.

"Yup." Anna said smiling when the two year old looked down at her baby girl and smiled.

**Six and four…**

"Gimme back my dollie!" Robin Scorpio wailed.

"No." the older boy said shoving the little girl down. She promptly burst into tears.

"Patrick!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Across the park a brown head shot up, Robin needed help! He would kill that Ric kid if he was bullying Robin again.

"Leave her alone." Patrick said coolly, walking up to the boy and standing between him and Robin.

"Go away, Drake, this ain't none of our business."

"I think it is. When you involve Robin, it's my business. Now give her the doll, before I make you regret being born." Patrick said leaving no doubt that he meant what he said. Very few people were stupid enough to mess with Patrick Drake when it came to Robin Anna Devane-Scorpio, but Ric Lansing was one of those select few, mot of the kids thought that Ric had some kind of psychotic death wish.

"No." Ric said defiantly, he wasn't going to let some kid that was two years younger then him push him around. Boy, would he regret that in a minute. Patrick shook his sadly, some people just didn't learn, Ric was on the ground before he could even register Patrick's fist coming at him.

"I'll take this." Patrick said taking the doll from Ric, and helping Robin up, they headed home hand in hand, singing Ring-around-the-Rosie. Robin's idea mind you, but Patrick was willing to oblige his smaller friend.


	2. Kidnapped!

**A/N I owe some other stories updates but I'd rather update this one lol! This story will go in the order of them growing up occasionally skipping years.**

**6 and 8…**

"Where is she?" Patrick demanded.

"I don't know sweetie." Mattie said worriedly, Robin was missing and Patrick was beside himself.

"I'm gonna find her.

"Patrick!"

"I promised her I'd always rescue her." He said stubbornly not realizing how much that would mean later. Patrick turned away from his mother and left the room, he had every intention of finding Robin. He quietly shut the front door, and headed in the direction of the park where Robin had been taken. When he reached the park he headed to the exact spot. The park was empty now. The police had not even been called. It was a government matter that needed to be solved by 'the agency'. Whatever that meant, alls Patrick knew was that he had to find Robin she needed him. He looked in the area and spotted something the adults had missed, Robin's charm bracelet, he remembered that he had gotten it at the carnival playing the ducky number game, every year he got her a new charm when the carnival came to town. He picked up the bracelet, Robin had dropped it on purpose of this he was sure the links weren't broken, the clasp had been neatly undone, so much like Robin. He looked around and spotted a plastic ring about a hundred yards north. It too was Robin's. Hmm, maybe she was leaving a trail, like in their favorite story Hansel and Gretel. He looked around and spotted a familiar looking necklace. It too was about 100 yards north of where the last item of hers had been. Robin was nothing if not precise. Patrick now had a good idea of where this was leading. The Wood. It was scary, kids always talked of seeing strange men there, children were warned to stay away from there, but that wasn't going to stop Patrick. Oh no, because nothing could stop Patrick when it came to Robin, as he predicted he found the next piece of jewelry, an earring 100 yards north right at the edge of the wood. Patrick took a deep breath and entered as quietly as he could, he headed for the heart of the wood, knowing that a cabin was rumored to be there, amazingly he got there without meeting anyone, but that might have something to do with the fact, that he knew these woods like the back of his hand, he and robin often explored them, ignoring the rumors and even more so the warnings, what was life without bit of danger? He headed the back way to the cabin and peered into a window spotting Robin, she was sitting in a chair three men were in the room. Her eyes lit up when she saw him, but that was the only sign she gave. He signaled her with a code they had made up. She nodded slightly. He, had the perfect plan, you see he and robin always fancied themselves spies, and well they ad dug a pit for just such an occasion. Patrick smirked his already trademark smirk and picked up a log hitting the side of the cabin as heard as he could, and then he jumped and hid behind a tree. Two of the men came running out, sadly for them strait into the whole Patrick and Robin had so kindly put there. The third man came out too after warning Robin not to leave, and much like his comrades fell straight into the hole. Patrick waved at them before walking around the whole and into the cabin, He helped up robin who smiled at him and threw herself into his arms. He did however notice her wince. "What happened?" He demanded.

"Umm, nothing." Robin said.

"Robin!"

"They hurted my arm." She said softly, Patrick looked at it and could tell immediately (his dad was a brain surgeon after all.) that it was broken, but he wasn't going to tell Robin this, it would totally freak her out. Instead he took her uninjured hand and they left the cabin hand in hand sticking their tongues out at the kidnappers and heading home. "Mommy I found her!" Patrick screeched.

"What?" Mattie called gasping in shock when she came into the room. "Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah."

"No she isn't she hurted her arm." Robin glared at her best friend, now she wouldn't be able to go to soccer practice! He did that on purpose her team was his biggest competition after all, and everyone knew Patrick Drake hated to lose.

**A/N I hope everyone liked it was so fun to write, I know it was a tad bit unrealistic, but it served my purposes! I hope you all enjoyed. Please Review and let me know what you thought!**


	3. For Everything There Is A Season

**A/N Hello, peoples its my mom's weekend and amazingly ppl I've gotten bored with reading, so I decided to update, I'm updating on the basis of most reviews for the last chapter put up in the story! So, congrats ppls u won! Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. Angst in this chapter.**

**Thank You to all Reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I no owny u no suey? Kapish? **

**13 and 15…**

"Is there something I can help you with?" Mattie Drake asked opening the door to her house, to admit two formal looking people, who Mattie was pretty sure were government agents.

"Yes, is Robin Scorpio here?"

"Why?" Mattie asked suspiciously.

"Ma'am I'm afraid I can' share that information with you, I need to see Robin."

"Who needs to see Robin?" Patrick asked coming down the stairs.

"Patrick go upstairs and get Robin, no questions." Mattie said realizing something was seriously wrong.

"Okay." Patrick said worried for his best friend, this wasn't good and he knew it.

"Hi." Robin Scorpio said coming down the stairs, she narrowed her eyes at the two men, her parents were spies she could sense things, and whatever these men had to tell her wasn't good.

"Is there somewhere we can sit and talk?" One of the men asked Mattie.

"Yes, in the living room, Robin will take you there." Mattie said. Robin turned and ed the two men into the living room, she gestured for them to sit, but she herself remained standing.

"We've been sent to inform you, by the WSB, about a rather unfortunate event that has occurred. We're deeply sorry but your parents…"

"No." Robin said baking up.

"They were killed. In a boat explosion. We're truly sorry."

"No. NO! NO! NO! YOU'RE NOT SORRY! YOU BASTARDS! I HATE YOU! YOU AND THE WHOLE WSB YOU NEVER CARED, NONE OF YOU, YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FAMILIES YOU DESTRYOY FOR THE 'GOOD OF THE PEOPLE' WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT? TO HELL WITH THE GOOD OF THE PEOPLE! TO HELL WITH YOU!" Robin screamed at the agents, they looked shocked they hadn't expected this. They also didn't expect the thirteen year old to turn around tears streaming down her face and run straight out the front door ignoring Mattie, Patrick was upstairs, but she wouldn't be meeting him, she needed air, she couldn't breathe maybe if she got far away enough this wouldn't be real, maybe she would wake up, and her parents would be in the kitchen bickering as usual. Robin ran until she reached the end of her street, the end of Ocean Avenue, she pushed her way through the trees to the clearing, the only person besides her who new about this place was Patrick, but she hoped he'd stay away. She couldn't handle seeing him right now, if she saw him she'd crack, if she saw him she'd have to admit the truth, if she saw him her parents would be… no, she wouldn't think it.

**At the house…**

"What did you say to her?' Patrick demanded, the tone of his voice sent a chill down the spines of everyone in the room even the trained government agents.

"We were sent to inform her of the death of her parents." Mattie put a hand over her mouth choking back a sob. Anna her best friend. Dead. Robert, dead. That poor poor little girl who she loved like a daughter.

"How dare you." Mattie said angrily. "How dare you march into my home, and shatter the life of an innocent girl, how dare you stand there and say that with that tone! How dare you!" Mattie asked glaring at the agents. Patrick, slipped unnoticed out of the house, he had to find Robin. He headed straight for the clearing, he knew she'd be there they always went there when they were upset, or just when they wanted to be apart from the world. When they didn't want to think. He pushed his way through the trees, and came up behind Robin, the five foot girl was sitting with her chin on her knees, staring out at the rest of the town. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. She struggled against him, but he held her tight. After struggling for a few minutes she collapsed against his chest dissolving into hysterical sobbing. He held her rocking her back and forth as she cried. He could feel her pain, he'd loved her parents, especially her Mom. He held back his own tears though, Robin needed him. They sat there like that without moving for a full three hours. "Come on Robin, we should head home, Mom'll be worried sick." Patrick said wincing; Robin had no parents to worry anymore. Robin nodded her head numbly, and accepted a hand from Patrick to help her up. She felt nothing; she had no tears left, at least for now. She was numb there was nothing, nothing at all. Patrick looked down at his friend worriedly, she seemed so lifeless, once the tears had stopped she had fallen silent.

"Patrick! Robin!" Mattie screeched running over, and quickly hugging Patrick before pulling Robin into her arms and hugging her tight wishing she could make this all right for her. Robin just stood stiffly in the hug, wanting nothing more then to be home with her parents. Mattie released the teenager, allowing her to go upstairs, to the room that was basically hers anyway, since she was the only one who stayed in it, and it contained all her stuff. Robin walked directly over to the window, and stood staring out of it. It was all so unfair. She had grown up, her parents always leaving for the 'greater good' or some crap like that, and for what? For them to end up deadShe had gotten good grades, so they would be proud of her and for what? For them to end up dead She had never complained. For what though? For them to end up dead They were dead her parents were dead, gone not coming back, never coming back, never, never, ever, she was all alone, no Mom no Dad. It was all for nothing. Nothing was worth anything, except for Patrick, of course, but that was a different matter entirely in Robin's eyes.

**At the wake…**

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Yet another agent said coming up to Robin. They had all come 'to honor her parents' whatever, they could say whatever the hell they wanted to because it wouldn't change anything her parents were dead. Dead! DEAD! Robin put her hand over her mouth stifling back a sob, Patrick saw this from across the room, and headed over.

"Robin?" He asked sitting next to her on the couch that was for immediate family. Chairs were in back of the front row that consisted of two couches. "Robin?" He asked again, she ignored him, it was all too, too much. She couldn't take this. Patrick sighed, he hadn't been able to get her to speak to him since the incident at their place, but she hadn't spoken much then either it was mostly tears, he was really worried about his best friend silent wasn't customary for a Scorpio, as he had learned over the years. Patrick's musings were cut short however, when the priest got up and started blathering on about what great people Anna and Robert were, and how huge a tragedy it was that they died, well you know what? Patrick highly doubted that continually going over how they died honorably was doing anything to give Robin any form of closure. His musings were again cut short when he heard the priest call for Robin o come give the eulogy. Geez were these people high or something? Did they honestly think it was right to call a thirteen year old girl up to give a eulogy for the parents she had just lost? Was that fair to her? Damn bastards.

"I recently read a book called a time for dancing, it was about a girl who was a dancer and she got cancer and died, her best friend was left behind wondering why her friend was taken away, why she had to die? Why did she have to die? Why does anyone have to die? A few years ago I read another book, I think it was called I want to live, I remember one part of that story so vividly, I remember the end when Dawn was looking through the things her best friend had left her when she died, among the objects Dawn found a segment from the Bible, called For Everything There Is A Season. I'd like to read it to you now. "Robin drew a deep breath preparing to read the passage. "Ecclesiastes 3:1 For every thing there is a season, and a time for every purpose under the heaven: A time to be born, and a time to die; A time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted;  
A time to kill, and a time to heal; A time to break down, and a time to build up;  
A time to weep, and a time to laugh; A time to mourn, and a time to dance;  
A time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; A time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing; A time to get, and a time to lose; A time to keep, and a time to cast away; A time to rend, and a time to sew; A time to keep silence, and a time to speak; A time to love, and a time to hate; A time of war, and a time of peace." Robin drew a deep breath and looked her audience straight in the eye. "My parents time was cut short, they didn't get to everything they would have liked to, they didn't get to fulfill every dream they may have head, they didn't get the chance to, they were too busy 'dying honorably' or so I've been told anyways." Patrick winced this was going down hill and fast. "Did my parents die honorably? Yes. But what does that do for anyone? Nothing. The way they died doesn't matter because they're still dead. My Dad won't give me away at my wedding, my Mom and I won't plan it together, They won't spend nights helping me with homework, or comforting me when my life falls apart. They won't be here because they died. Honorably or not. It doesn't really matter because they won't be here with me either way. So, say whatever you need to, to let you sleep at night, but I, myself know the truth and if you opened your eyes you'd see it to. When all those of you who don't really care, who say you're here to honor my parents, do me a favor and don't because they wouldn't have wanted that. They would have wanted to be here with me their daughter, but they're not. DO you know why? Because they died, because they were helping you, helping stupid government agencies, so please do me a favor spare me your crocodile tears, and leave, because my parents wouldn't have wanted you here. I do wonder though, how the hell do you live with yourselves." With that Robin burst into tears, and Patrick had to get up and help her down from the stage.

**At the funeral…**

"Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust…" The priest intoned lowering the two empty coffins into the ground together. Patrick wrapped an arm around his best friends waist. It was all to much nothing was fair, anymore Robin was leaving. She was being sent to live with her uncle Mac, sure she'd be just across town, but still, they'd grown up living next to each other. The priest did the sign of the cross and said Amen, signifying the end of the funeral. Robin looked miserable, it as all too final now, they were gone. Forever.

**A/N Hope everyone liked. I know, it was a bit angsty, that poem always makes me cry. Anyways review please! This is the longest chapter I've ever written! 2043 words! **


	4. Haven't you learned you lesson yet?

**A/N Wow, you guys keep winning the review contest don't you? Yet again I have the most reviews for this story! Keep it up, I love hearing from you! We're nearing the chapter where Patrick acts like a moron! Review and we'll get there faster.**

**Thank YOU to ALL Reviewers!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I'll admit it I don't own them but one day….Buhoohahahaha! **

**15 and 17…**

**Noah's POV**

_Patrick's fallen in love with her even if he doesn't realize it. And I couldn't be prouder. I always hoped he would find love with someone like I found with his Mother. Robin is the perfect person for him, the only problem is that while so different in many ways they both are so passionate, they feel things so strongly and I'm afraid for them they need each other, Robin has become so quiet since her parents died and the only person she seems to be herself around anymore is Patrick, I'd hate to think what would happen if anything else went wrong. It scares me to think of anything else going wrong, it also scares me to know they're in love, but I know it most parents would say their kids are too young to be in love to naïve but I never bought into that philosophy somehow Patrick and Robin have always been different from everyone else. How many young boys would spend their time protecting a little girl from people who would try to bully her? Not many Noah was certain of this. And how many girls would put up with Patrick's arrogance? Not many Noah was positive of this; it takes a special girl for that, like Mattie. Even worse Noah was worried for Mattie she'd been sick lately he was getting worried, she had migraines all the time, although she'd smile and say she was fine. Noah didn't know what he'd do if anything happened to Mattie she was his life. _

**Meanwhile at their high school…**

"What the hell did you say about Robin?" Patrick asked fixing Ric Lansing with a glare.

"I was just telling the boys here about how much_ fun_ Robin and I had on our date last Friday." Ric said in a condescending tone.

"You know very well that Robin did nothing with you other then smack you when you tried to get her to have sex with you and then call me. Where did you tell everyone you got that black eye from?" Patrick asked in a quiet deadly voice.

"Drake, you know how these things work…" Lansing said.

"No, as a matter of fact I don't know how these things go, why don't you enlighten me." Patrick asked mad as hell, Robin had locked herself in the girls bathroom and was refusing to come out, for that Lansing was going to pay.

"We all have reputations to keep up." Ric informed him.

"Well then I'd hate to ruin mine reputation by not beating you up, and yours for not getting beat up, besides I think you need another black eye to match the one Robin gave you." Patrick said Ric didn't even have time to duck as Patrick's fist came flying toward his face. He'd managed to get his eye and his nose in one punch. Judging by the blood, Patrick was sure he'd broken it." _Good. _

"Drake, what do you think your doing?" Mr. Jensen their teacher inquired.

"Nothing I haven't done before." Patrick said calmly.

"Follow me, Lansing stand up its not that bad." Their teacher commanded Patrick flashed Ric his patented dimpled smirk.

"Why exactly did you feel the need to punch him, Drake?"

"He was telling everyone Robin slept with him." Patrick replied glaring at Ric.

"That doesn't give you the right to hit him…" His teacher started trailing off it was obvious their teacher disliked Ric as well and quite frankly agreed with Patrick, but he couldn't come right out and say that.

"I'm having you arrested for assault." Ric said smirking at Patrick.

"Well then I'm having you arrested for sexual harassment." Robin said quietly appearing out of the bathroom. "I highly doubt any jury is going to look favorably on you the bastard who was harassing a girl who is for that matter three years younger then you, and even more so I doubt they'll look unfavorably on Patrick for defending me against some bastard." Robin said not particularly caring if their teacher heard her. Mr. Jensen appeared to be busily holding back a smile. Ric looked speechless. Patrick smiled. "Did you hurt your hand on his hard head?" Robin asked Patrick as they continued their walk to the principle's office.

"I think its fine."

"Good. I wouldn't want you to get hurt over this idiot."

"From now on I choose who oyu go out with."

"_Right._"Robin said sarcastically. "_Well then I guess I should choose who you go out with too?_" She added.

"Yes, but the people I go out with don't spread rumors about me."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Robin asked innocently as they entered the office. Patrick received what the principle said was a 'firm talking to' _right_, and Ric got a month's worth of detentions. Life was good for now anyways.

**A/N I hope everyone liked it! Two more chapters till Patrick is an idiot! Lool. Anyways review, and then you get updated first!!! Review!**


	5. We lost her

**A/N First off sorry for the wait everyone! But, you're getting updated first! So, that's good then right? I checked the review numbers for the last chapters of my stories and you guys and the UhOh reviewers tied with 7 reviews in the last chapter! So, keep on reviewing and I'll keep on updating. Deal? Also, we are now just a chapter or so a way from Patrick being the idiot. Loool.**

**Disclaimer: Let me ask my magic eight ball. do I own General Hospital? _No. _Are you sure? _Absolutely. _There you have it folks!**

**16 and 18…**

"She's dying." Patrick whispered to Robin in a broken voice in the hospital waiting room. Maddie had an appointment and Patrick had driven her.

"It'll be okay, Patrick, you're Father's going to do surgery on her soon and it will work out, it has to." Robin said desperately hoping that the woman who was like a second mother to her would survive this okay, even though she had only a 50/50 chance at best.

"But what if she's not Robin? What if she's not?" Patrick asked sadly.

"We'll get through it together then, like you helped me."

"Promise?"

"Promise. But it won't come to that; you have to have faith that it won't come to that." Robin said trying to instill some hope into her sad friend.

**Two weeks later/Maddie's surgery…**

"What if she doesn't make it?" Patrick asked.

"She'll make it."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Patrick, I promise if she doesn't make it, I'll be here for you, I'll help you, you just have to let me, and I will."

**Two hours later…**

Two brown haired heads shot up as one of Noah's assisting surgeons walked over to them. "What happened?' They asked together.

"I'm so sorry, we did everything we could…we lost her." The surgeon said looking down at his hands.

"Where is he, why didn't he tell me himself??" Patrick demanded his eyes glistening with tears he refused to let fall.

"Your father ran out after the surgery ended no one's seen him." The surgeon, Dr. Barker, said.

"How dare he?! He doesn't even bother to tell his own son that his mother is dead." Patrick demanded.

"Come on, Patrick, there's nothing you can do here, let's go, we should call your family." Robin said sadly gabbing on to Patrick's arm and pulling him toward the elevator, nodding good-bye to Dr. Barker.

_We lost her, we lost her, we lost her, we lost her, we lost her, we lost her, we lost her, WE LOST HER. _Patrick couldn't hear anything that was being said he just kept hearing the horrible phrase over and over again. _We lost her, we lost her, we lost her, we lost her. _Patrick zoned in and out hearing only bits and pieces of Robin's words of comfort. _We lost her, we lost her, we lost her, we lost her. She's gone. They couldn't save her. GONE, GONE, GONE! We lost her, we lost her, we lost her. _His mother was dead, his Father had disappeared to God only knows where. Patrick was alone all alone except for Robin. _I can't breath. I have to get out of this town. I can't take it any more. We lost her, we lost her, we lost her. _

"Patrick? Can you hear me? Patrick?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want me to call your family or are you going to do it?" Robin asked.

"I'll do it." Patrick said taking the phone from her and walking into his living room to make the calls. It was one of the hardest things he had to do in his life.

**Across town in a bar…**

"Give me another beer."

"All right, Doc." The bartender who knew Noah from when he occasionally came in after work with his friends said. "Somethin' wrong?" The bartender asked handing Noah the beer.

"No, everything's just dandy." Noah replied taking a swig of his beer. In a way it was at least to Noah, because if he drank enough it couldn't hurt, if he drank enough nothing mattered, if he drank enough Mattie wasn't dead.

**A/N Didn't feel like depressing everyone with both funerals, so I showed the death instead of the like funeral. Sorry it's so short, but review and I'll update! Promise! Bowling is ending on Thursday so I'll have some more free time to update!**


	6. This is Goodbye, My Friend

**A/N So hello, people! I'm updating! This is the part where Patrick is a moron.**

**Anywho Read and Review.**

**Song: Ocean Avenue and Cherry Street by Yellowcard.**

**Disclaimer: I promise you I don't own anything.**

**16 and 18… (Continued, a few months later though)**

Robin,

Meet me tonight, at seven, under the trees.

I have to talk to you.

Love,

Patrick

Robin Scorpio rushed along Ocean Avenue, she was running late. A ghost of a smile lit up her face when she reached the green street sign the intersection for Ocean Avenue and Cherry Street. Patrick was waiting for her.

"Hey." Robin said smiling at her best friend who she hadn't seen in almost a week. He would be leaving for college tomorrow, the end of what would be their last summer was approaching.

"I need to talk to you." Patrick said his face set in the grim line that a few years from now would appear upon his face when delivering bleak news to his patients.

"What is it?" Robin asked sitting down next to him on the front in front of the small pond. _Their pond. Their trees. Their place. _

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I know that, but we'll see each other holidays and weekends, and breaks."

"No, Robin, I'm leaving, as in I'm leaving for good."

**There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
**

**Where I used to sit and talk with you  
**

**We were both 16 and it felt so right  
**

**Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
**

**Staying up all night**

"What are you talking about?"

"There's nothing left for me here, Robin, you have to understand that, I'm moving on."  
"No, Patrick, what about me? Am I nothing to you?" Robin demanded tears tracing a silent path down her face.

"Robin, you could never be nothing to me."

"Then why the hell are you leaving? Why don't you care about me enough to stay?"

"I can't do this."

"You can't do this??? YOU can't do this? You're the on who's leaving, you're the one who's stopped caring. I haven't stopped. I haven't."

**There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
**

**We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
**

**We were both 18 and it felt so right  
**

**Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
**

**Staying up all night**

"You have to understand."

"Let's get this straight, Drake, I don't have to understand a damn thing, we've been best friends since I was born. BORN! And you're just going to throw it all away. You're running away, Patrick."  
"I'm moving on, Robin. Maybe you should try to act like an adult. And see beyond this childhood fantasy of us being best friends forever. Real life doesn't work that way. The sooner you realize that the better off you'll be."

"I hate you." Robin sobbed.

"_I think she likes you, Patrick." Anna told the two year old._

"_Really?" Patrick asked curiously._

"_Yup." Anna said smiling when the two year old looked down at her baby girl and smiled._

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. I hate you. I hate everything you've become you're not Patrick, you aren't the six year old little boy who rescued me from Lansing. You aren't my friend. And you certainly are not an adult."

"I think it is. When you involve Robin, it's my business. Now give her the doll, before I make you regret being born." Patrick said leaving no doubt that he meant what he said. Very few people were stupid enough to mess with Patrick Drake when it came to Robin Anna Devane-Scorpio, but Ric Lansing was one of those select few, mot of the kids thought that Ric had some kind of psychotic death wish.

"Robin, you're not thinking rationally, this is for the best."

**If I could find you now things would get better  
**

**We could leave this town and run forever  
**

**Let your waves crash down on me and take me away**

"Rationally? Not thinking rationally? Me? Who's the one throwing away a lifetime a friendship? Who's the one running away? Who's the one who stopped freaking caring? Because it's not me!"

"_I promised her I'd always rescue her."_

"Robin, honestly, think about what you're saying." Her hand had reached his face before he even registered what happened.

"I have. Now get the hell out of my way I'm leaving."

"_Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust…" The priest intoned lowering the two empty coffins into the ground together. Patrick wrapped an arm around his best friend's waist. It was all too much nothing was fair, anymore Robin was leaving. She was being sent to live with her uncle Mac, sure she'd be just across town, but still, they'd grown up living next to each other. _

"Robin." Patrick exclaimed grabbing her wrists.

"Let me go. Let me go." She said trying to twist out of his grasp.

"No. I won't. Not until you understand."

"I will_ never _understand. And I will _never _forget this. So, just let me go, Drake, because we're through here, we're through."

**There's a piece of you that's here with me  
**

**It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
**

**When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by  
**

**I can make believe that you're here tonight  
**

**That you're here tonight**

**Two weeks later…**

Patrick left. He didn't say a word after I stormed out. He just left, no note, no call, and no goodbye. HE left. He doesn't care. The only time I can feel past the gaping hole in my chest is when I'm asleep. I can close my eyes and he's there, I can almost hear his deep voice, and see his dimples flash playfully. I feel like I'm going to cry every day. It's like there's this lump in my throat and whenever I think of him it makes it impossible to swallow and the urge tocry gets overwhelming.

_Patrick's fallen in love with her even if he doesn't realize it. And I couldn't be prouder.I always hoped he would find love with someone like I found with his Mother. Robin is the perfect person for him, the only problem is that while so different in many ways they both are so passionate, they feel things so strongly and I'm afraid for them they need each other, Robin has become so quiet since her parents died and the only person she seems to be herself around anymore is Patrick, I'd hate to think what would happen if anything else went wrong._

Robin had hardly eaten in two weeks. Dark circles had taken up permanent residence under her eyelids. She hadn't smiled since that night. The night her world fell apart. "Can I talk to you for a minute Miss Scorpio?" Robin's teacher Ms. Becker asked. "Sure. What do you want?" Ms. Becker gasped in surprise Robin Scorpio _never _spoke that way. Not to anyone. Except perhaps Ric but there are exceptions to every rule. "I graded your last test. You failed, Robin." Ms. Becker said handing Robin a paper marked up with red ink."Oh well." Robin said with a shrug. "Can I go?" Ms. Becker blinked at her star student. "I suppose."

**I remember the look in your eyes  
**

**When I told you that this was goodbye  
**

**You were begging me not tonight  
**

**Not here, not now  
**

**We're looking up at the same night sky  
**

**And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
**

**We'll be together for one more night  
**

**Somewhere, somehow**

**Two weeks later…Patrick**

I can't get that look out of my head. The devastated look, the pleading in her eyes, her big beautiful brown eyes. She was so upset. I love Robin. But I can't be with her and I can't be around her. I need to move on I can't stay in that town another second. The air was being sucked out of that place and I couldn't breathe. I had to get out. I had to. One day Robin and I will see each other again, one day, not today, but one day we will be together, away from that horrible town. In a few years. In a few years everything will be okay.

"_Patrick, I promise if she doesn't make it, I'll be here for you, I'll help you, you just have to let me, and I will."_

I can't remember life before Robin. She was always there, everyday, no matter what, she was there. And I never remember wanting it any other way, nothing besides Robin has ever really mattered. My mom, and Robin, and Robin's parents. Mostly Anna. I suppose my Dad mattered to me as well, not any more though. Now nothing matters. Nothing and No one.

**If I could find you now things would get better  
**

**We could leave this town and run forever  
**

**I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
**

**Let your waves crash down on me and take me away**

Someday things will get better. Robin and I will see each other again, we'll go back to Ocean and Cherry, and everything will be the same. Right now I can't see her. I can't handle it. We're done. For now.

**A/N I hope everyone liked it! Read and Review, please! Thanks!**


	7. Present Time

**A/N Thank you all for your wonderful reviews last chapter! Do it again! (hint, hint, cough, cough)**

**Disclaimer: Like whoa. Oh my goush. I own nothing!**

**Twenty-six and Twenty-Eight (Present Time)**

Robin Scorpio had graduated high school, college, and medical school. In the time since she has last seen her best friend. Or ex-best-friend as far as she was concerned. And now Jason the man she had once loved was dying and the only way to save him was to get Patrick, her best friend, whom she'd loved as long as she could remember. Robin remembered how heart had frozen when she saw the great surgeon Dr. Noah Drake slumped over at a table drunk as could be in raggedy clothing, nothing like the man she remembered who had been like a father to her. But that encounter was nothing compared to what she was seeing before her right now. Patrick on an O.R. table having sex with some woman. Robin was positive she was going to be sick.

"Get up, Drake." Robin ordered keeping her face composed. Patrick's head shot up at the voice it was one he hadn't heard in ten years. Other then when he'd heard her speak at her high school graduation, she had been valedictorian, but Robin hadn't know he'd been there, and when he went to the conferences she held on her research, however this was the first time she was speaking to _him _in ten years. Patrick struggled for composure.

"I'm in the middle of something here, Doctor." He said as though she was just _any_ doctor, but Robin could never be just _any_ doctor, _any_ person, or _any _friend.

"I'll be outside. You have two minutes." Robin said allowing the door to swing shut. Robin was tempted to burst into tears but pushed them back. Patrick was out the doors of the O.R. exactly two minutes one second later. "I need you to examine my patient Jason Morgan." Robin said skipping any possible interlude where Patrick attempted to bring up the past. That part of her life was over for good.

"It's rude to barge in on people like that." Patrick informed her.

"It's also inappropriate for doctors to have sex in the O.R. but that doesn't seem to bother you." Robin commented.

"Look, Robin…"

"Dr. Scorpio." Robin interrupted.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Robin."

"I suggest that you attempt to maintain some air of professionalism whilst you are at this hospital."

"Do you know what your problem, Scorpio?"

"No, nor am I interested in the opinions of someone who has no knowledge whatsoever of my life."

"That's complete crap and you know it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Robin said passing Patrick Jason's chart.

"Fine, if I know nothing about you or your life then stop me when I get something wrong. You graduated high school, college, and medical school with honors, were the valedictorian, always keeping your nose buried in some book, intently avoiding contact with people."

"You don't know me anymore, Drake, and I don't think you ever really did." Robin said her eyes locking with his boring into his brown eyes with a cold stare.

"What's the deal with those two?" Jason asked Liz from where he stood in the Lobby of the floor, after she finished reprimanding him for being out of bed.

"Well, you don't remember from back then, but Robin and Patrick were best friends, some people thought they were in love. Patrick freaked out after his Mom died and ended a friendship that had gone on since Robin was born and he was two. They've never spoken to each other since that night. They've both been in town since then they've made sure to never come into contact with each other." Liz answered with a sigh as she watched the two formerly best friends argue.

"Oh." Jason murmured watching Robin who he had rekindled a friend ship with in recent times and the man he must have known at one point attempt to kill each other with only words. They were quite good at it to.

**A/N Yes, I am aware that this is too short, and I apologize for this. But it's 1:30 am and I'm tired, plus I leave for my Dad's tomorrow and won't have time for this later. Review! Thanks:0)**


	8. Wow, they don't like each other

**A/N Hello, people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own! Woo and Hoo!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**As soon as your final test results come in," Patrick tells his patient, "you can go home. But you can't rush into things too quickly. Have a social life like Robin's – nonexistent."(1)** Patrick said ignoring the icy glares Robin was giving him for both his earlier encounter with her in the locker room and his latest comment. With that he left the room to get Jason's results while Sam followed him out. Leaving Robin and Jason alone. Jason looked up at his former girlfriend with his clear blue eyes.

"Why do you let him treat you like that? The Robin Scorpio I know never lets people talk to her like that."

"Patrick's different."

"Why?"

"Because he broke my heart. And I can't handle being around him, it's just easier to ignore him sometimes." She answered softly.

"Do you want me to 'have a chat with him'?" Jason inquired.

"No, don't." She said before continuing. **"He's a great doctor," she says, "but a selfish jerk. He's flirting with me, but when he finds out I'm HIV positive, he'll leave like the rest of them. You were the only one who stayed."(2) **She adds. "Besides regardless of my HIV status I don't think I could ever be with him, after our fall out all those years ago I don't think we could ever even be friends again.

"I'm sorry." Jason says his blue eyes sincere.

"So am I." Robin says managing a smile for her friend just as the door opens and Patrick comes back in with Jason's release papers.

"Here you go Mr. Morgan, sign on the line and you can leave. Dr. Scorpio, come with me I need to speak with you." Robin rolled her eyes behind Patrick's back and waved goodbye to Jason. "I saw that." Patrick commented when they entered the hallway.

"Does it seem like I care to you? Because if it does I must not be working hard enough to convey my complete and utter disdain for you." Robin said her tone hard.

"Testy, aren't we."

"What do you want?" Robin asked cutting to the chase.

"I want you to come and consult on a patient of mine. Well actually my patient wants you to, in my opinion your little drug therapies can't do anything. He's going to need surgery."

"You think everyone needs surgery."

"Maybe because they do."

"Whatever." Robin said snatching the chart from his hands and flipping it open as they headed into the elevator. "He probably doesn't need surgery but you with your chronic urge to cut people open will tell him he needs it anyway." Robin said as she jabbed angrily at the button for the fifth floor.

"Are you implying that I give my patients treatments they don't need?"

"And I thought I was being so subtle too." Robin said sarcastically.

"Your words cut me deep." Patrick retorted clutching his chest as though wounded.

"Good. I'd hoped so." Robin said as she looked over the file. Patrick and Robin managed to survive the rest of the day without killing each other but not without a constant stream of bickering.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N Okay so I know it's short but yeah I've already started the next chapter so as soon as I get reviews I shall put it up! So review and I shall update! Oh and (1) and (2) these are quotes from the episodes directly if you see that in other chapters that's what it is! Review, now! The button likes to be clicked, really it does!**


	9. Finding Out

**A/N…Having a bad day so chapters are sad.**

**Thank YOU to ALL Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Robin's POV**

I was fighting with Carly and I slapped her; the next thing I knew he

was pulling us apart, but it was too late he knew. I was sure he

knew. The worst thing was the brief moment our eyes locked and I

saw the look of horror in his eyes. But it wasn't the kind of horror

most people regard HIV with, it was different. Because Patrick was

horrified that he had left me, he was horrified by the pain he

caused, he blamed himself, but I don't blame him. My getting HIV

is not his fault, I won't say that it's not his fault our friendship

ended because there is no way to spin that; he left, said he didn't

want to speak to me anymore, and just left. But I got HIV because I

slept with a man with HIV, but I don't regret it, I loved Stone so

much, and in a way HIV has helped me become who I am today. It

has helped me shape my life, I wanted to quit when I found out I

had HIV, I was in denial, but I didn't in the end and now I have a

great job and I have friends and I have a family but something is

missing. I won't lie and pretend I don't know what's missing,

because I do. Patrick is missing. I love him, more then I've loved

anyone else or could love anyone else. Before he left I didn't know

where I ended and he began, he was a part of me and he still is. I

think that part of why I'm not as outgoing as I once was is because

I don't have Patrick. I love him so much it hurts and without him it

just doesn't seem worth it to try and have fun; to live a complete

and full life, because I know that no matter what I can't be

complete without him. But I am so scared he'll reject me now that

he knows I have HIV but I'm not sure that even if he didn't I could

let him in again. I need him and I love him, but I am so scared of

being hurt again.

**Patrick's POV**

I watched the scene unfold in front of me as though in slow

motion. Robin and Carly were arguing that was nothing new. But

then she said it. She said Robin, my Robin, my best friend, has HIV.

That couldn't be possible could it? Robin couldn't have HIV. That

could never happen to Robin. I watched in a state of shock as

Robin slapped Carly. This jolted me from my thoughts and I ran

forward pulling them apart. Later when I got home I sat on the

couch and stared into space, just stared, how had it happened. How

could sweet, kind, wonderful, **_responsible_**, beautiful Robin get

HIV? She was my best friend and I love her. I think the biggest

regret I will ever have in my life is that I left her and I ruined things

for us. And now I wonder if I had stayed would this have happened.

And somehow I think that if I hadn't left her, if I hadn't run away, if

I hadn't taken the easy way out Robin wouldn't have this disease.

She wouldn't Human Immunodeficiency Virus, she would be okay.

But she's not okay. She lives a cloistered life and that's my fault.

And I don't think that this is an irrational thought because I know

it's true. Robin would be okay, and Robin would be happy, if I

hadn't left her. If Robin were happy now if she were happy with the

way things were then maybe I could go on pretending I did the right

thing but all I have to do is look at the way she stands and I can see

her pain. I just have to listen to her voice to hear her anger. And

looking into her eyes I can see the hurt that has settled into the

depths of the beautiful brown eyes I love so much. And I know I've

caused that pain. But I think worst of all is when I look at her full

on and take in everything about her, and it is in doing this that I see

what I've never seen from Robin never in all the time I've known

her…resignation. She's resigned herself to this life…this life of

pain and hurt and anger…I've caused this, I've killed who she was,

because I was selfish, and I'll never forgive myself for that.

**A/N Review! Thanks!**


	10. Epidemics

**A/N Sorry about the wait!**

**Thanks to all reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue me.**

"I suggest you refrain from following me, or I will call the police." Robin said in an icy tone.

"Robin, we work in the same place you can't just…"

"You can call me Dr. Scorpio. And I very well can. And if you have some kind of problem with it then feel, free to go work somewhere else. I won't stop you. Trust me."

"I don't doubt you,_ Scorpio_." Patrick said emphasizing her last name. "I thought you wanted me here to save your precious Jason?" He said deliberately baiting her while silently resenting the fact that she was better friends with Jason then him.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. Besides Jason's survived so now feel free to throw yourself over the nearest cliff."

"I'm sensing some hostility here." Patrick commented leaning against the nurses' station.

"_No_, _really_?!" Robin exclaimed her voice laced with sarcasm. The two former friends continued bickering unaware that in a few hours disaster would strike as the hospital was flooded with people suffering from a mysterious illness. Neither of them knowing that soon Robin would find herself fighting to survive; while at the same time finding out that what she had thought to be true had only been a lie.

Elizabeth watched Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake sadly. She remembered when they were still friends; the town had seemed so much brighter then. She could remember how they would run through the hospital visiting Patrick's Dad security chasing after them unable to keep up. When Patrick left town and word spread of what had happened the night before he left it was as though someone had died, a dark cloud hung over the town for months after that. Robin and Patrick had been like a super couple in the eyes of the teenagers of Port Charles, even though they'd never technically dated.

Everyone could tell that they were in love even if they themselves never admitted to or acknowledged it even to themselves. Which is what made it even sadder. They should have dated; they would have had one of those epic romances that you only see in books, but it never happened. The pair had been through much in such a short life time that they were unable to handle the pain. While on some level Elizabeth understood that they were trying to protect themselves she couldn't help but feel that if you were given an opportunity at true love such as they were you should take it.

**A few hours later…**

Robin frowned deep in thought. Luke was ill with some sort of mysterious illness the likes of which she'd never seen; and so was Lulu. The disease appeared to be highly contagious and she was sure the hospital would be flooded with more victims of the disease shortly. Robin was determined to find out exactly what the illness was that had swept through Port Charles. Robin walked down the hall to the lab and opened the door freezing at who she saw there. It couldn't be. There was no way. He was dead. The person spun around and it was him; her Dad was alive, he'd lied to her.

"Robin." He said breathlessly looking at her.

"Get away from me." Robin said backing out of the room as her eyes filled with tears she ran down the hall and collided with Patrick who reached out to steady her.

"Watch out, Scorpio." He said but then he looked down and his eyes filled with concern. "What happened?" He asked. Robin tried to pull away from his hold but he held fast what happened.

"He's not dead."

**A/N Reviiiiiiiiiewwwwwwwww! Next chapter will have major Patrick comforting Robin! Review and I shall update!**


	11. Always and Forever

**A/N …**

**Disclaimer: ...does not own ... So do not sue... , besides... has no money… (The disclaimer form letter)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! I am so thrilled the alerts work again!**

"Who's not dead?" Patrick asked his brown eyes filled with concern as he stood with Robin on the roof; which he had taken her to when he had seen the tears that threatened to spill.

"He's supposed to be dead." Robin said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Who?"

"My Dad, he's alive. He lied to me Patrick, he lied." Robin whispered softly as the tears slid down her face. Patrick held his arms out to her and she stepped into them willingly forgetting the animosity that she felt for him; he was her best friend once more and she needed him, even if it was only for a moment.

"What happened?" Patrick questioned softly as he pulled back slightly so that he could look into her eyes.

"I was going to the lab to look up the illness that Luke has, and he was there. He's been alive this whole time, he left me, he left his family, and I've spent my life trying to live up to his memory, trying to be perfect for him."

"You were always perfect." Patrick said his eyes sincere.

"No, I wasn't." Robin said looking away. "I was never good enough, no one has ever stayed, everyone leaves me, no one cared enough, and I think, that maybe if I _had_ been better they would have stayed." Patrick felt his heart break at her words. He was one of the people who had left her. He'd never wanted to hurt her; he loved her, more then anyone. But he'd hurt her. He did this to her. It wasn't HIV that turned her into this cloistered person, it was him, he killed who she was, he left her, he should have stayed.

"No, Robin, no, none of this has ever been your fault. It could never be."

"Yes it is. My Dad left, Stone died, Jason left, _you _left. I've never been good enough."

"I'm sorry; I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did, Patrick. You hurt me so bad. I could have dealt with it all if I had you." Robin said turning away. In that moment Patrick wished that he could go back and stop himself from leaving; but he couldn't.

"Let me in, Robin. I want to help you, I want to be _there_, I know I don't deserve it, but I really wish I could change the way things ended up. You're everything to me. Please, just, give me a chance." Patrick said his brown eyes pleading. Robin looked out over the city remembering what life had been like with Patrick. The world had been better, brighter; her life had been fuller, she loved him, he was her best friend. Always and Forever. They had promised each other. They had stood under that tree and they swore it.

_Flashback (7 and 9 Rbin's POV)_

_We stood under the large oak tree in our secret place. It was late, we should have been home, asleep. If our parents knew we would have been in big trouble, but that only made our urge to do it greater. Patrick and I were holding hands, we were burying a time capsule of all the things we wanted to remember. I had put in my teddy bear and Patrick had put in his. They were best friend bears, we'd had them for years. We had put in pictures and an assortment of objects that had seemed important at the time. And then as we each threw a scoop of dirt over the top before Patrick finished burying it; we stood looking up through the branches of the tree at the full moon, and we'd sworn to be friends._

"_Always?" I asked._

"_Always." Patrick answered. "Forever?"_

"_Forever." I responded. _

"_Always and Forever, I'll never stop being your friend."_

"_Me either." I said shaking a strand of brown hair out of my eyes._

"_Look, a mouse…"_

"_WHERE?!" I shrieked jumping behind him and hopping up and down._

"_No where." Patrick said grinning at me evilly._

"_PATRICK NOAH DRAKE, I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed. He ran and I chased after him. Miraculously we made it to his house without being caught, but I did manage to give him a black eye._

_End Flashback_

"Let me help you." He pleaded. I looked up at him, and I couldn't say know, as scared as I was to let him in again, I needed him.

"Okay." I said softly.

"Okay?" He asked as though scared he hadn't heard right.

"Yes. I want to be friends again."

**A/N Boohoohahahahaha. Review, and I shall update. (Squee) They're friends again! Woohoo! Remember to review, it's not hard, I've composed the following form letter for your use, to make it even easier…**

**I thought... about this chapter. It was very... I ...this part... Update Soon.**

**See, you can just fill in the blanks as you see fit…the button gives cookies.**


	12. Better Then I Know Myself

**A/N I adhere to the Procrastinator's creed which states the following (Or at least Step number 4 states the following.) "4****. I shall meet all of my deadlines directly in proportion to the amount of bodily injury I could expect to receive from missing them." In theory there is the greatest threat of bodily injury with this story if I don't meet my deadline because it got the most reviews, so therefore I'm updating it. (Sigh) I tried, and tried to ignore the deadlines I made for myself, and now consequently it's ten-fourteen on Friday and the only story I've updated is Giving Up which my beta has, so I've accomplished nothing, and have two hours in which to accomplish all my updates for today. Huh, this sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, I loved them, twelve of you reviewed, I love you all for reviewing! (Hint, hint) **

**Robin's POV**

I can't believe Patrick, honestly, I can't, and I should have seen this coming. I agree to be friends again, and already he is bossing me around. Although considering the fact that I've known him since I was well born, and therefore am well versed in his bossy ways I should be quite used to it by now and yet it still irks me. And if it were even possible it bothers me more now, because I can't exactly go running to our parents screaming about how Patrick is a brat. Which brings me full circle; back to parents. My Dad is alive, he's alive, and all these years I've grieved for him, I spent years parentless, and for what? For a lie, a lie he was willing to tell his daughter, he didn't consider my feelings, or how it would affect my life; he only cared about how everything affected him. And now he's back here trying to get me to leave the hospital when all staff have been ordered to stay and help out; he wants me to shirk my duties as a doctor because of my HIV. It would seem that he has suddenly developed a guilty conscience over his deplorable actions; but then I doubt this, my Dad has no conscience. No one with a conscience would have left their daughter to believe they were dead. And now he dares to pretend he cares about me, and he has the gall to order me around.

Sorry, but I don't work that way; as far as I'm concerned he walked out of my life, he abandoned me. In doing so he forfeited any rights he may have had. And then as soon as I get rid of _Robert _Patrick comes over and tries to drag me into the elevator. Can you say overprotective much? I may kill him. I'm an adult, I'm not a child, and quite frankly regardless of whether I've given him a second chance or not; **I have not** **appointed him judge and jury of the decisions I make nor would I ever. **But it seems that Patrick's head has grown harder (And I thought that wasn't possible) since we parted ways. Don't get me wrong, I've missed Patrick, he's my best friend. He always has been; even when he left, he was my best friend. I could never move on from Patrick, he's part of me. We'd been so close for so long that not even death could have split us apart. So, even when he left, he didn't fully sever our ties. He did break my trust however. And although I have given him a second chance I will not just give him my trust freely; he needs to earn it. He threw my trust away, he hurt me, and although I'm willing to forgive him I cannot trust that easily. I've been hurt to many times to just follow blindly. And I think perhaps that this hurts just as bad; doubting Patrick feels like doubting myself. Patrick is and always has been such a part of me that I don't know where he ends and I begin. When we were younger it didn't matter; this blind faith couldn't hurt us, this ceaseless connection was not considered it was simply there.

But now, we are adults, as much as Patrick protests to the contrary, and we've been through so much in our life times, we've been through death, fights, kidnappings, misunderstandings, bullies, we've been through everything; _together_. And then we were separated and I spent years without him, and I don't think I've ever felt emptier. There was this constant need to cry; my throat would tighten up, and I would wonder how he could leave me. Why he would abandon me like everyone else had. Patrick had never been like the others but then he went and left me. And I was left scared and alone, wondering, wishing, hoping; for better times.

**Patrick's POV**

That woman is without a doubt the most stubborn person on the face of the planet. I cannot believe her. She is so obsessed with her pride and being perfect that she is willing to forfeit her health for the sake of upholding her 'values'. I respect that she has her viewpoints, and I've always loved her for it; but she infuriates me, she refuses to let up, she will not sacrifice the teeniest-tiniest little point because if she did she would have to admit that she can't do everything by herself; and God forbid Robin Anna Devane-Scorpio ask for help, that would acknowledge weakness. Okay, so I can't pretend that I'm any better; I don't want help from other people, but still that doesn't mean she can't accept it.

Okay, so I'm a hypocrite, sue me. I don't care as long as Robin is okay, WHICH. SHE. WILL. NOT. BE. IF. SHE. CONTINUES. TO. REFUSE. HELP. But of course she won't leave, because it is her duty to be here, it's her job. And if she leaves she is showing the world that she is (in her obviously deranged opinion) not good enough. Which is complete crap, but I know that's what she thinks. I know Robin Scorpio better then I know myself. I know what she thinks before she thinks it. And I know that she is terrified that if she isn't perfect everyone will leave her. And this is partly my fault; if I had stayed it wouldn't be so bad right now. I was always the only constant in her life. Before her parent's 'death' they would be gone for long periods of time and she would stay with us, I was the only one who had always been there from the moment she was came home from the hospital. Even if I was only two, I was her constant, and she was mine; but I ruined that.

I was afraid that something would happen to her. My Mom died and my Dad crawled into a bottle, and my Mom, Robin, and my Dad were the three people I was closed to in the entire world, and when I lost my mother, and subsequently lost my Father Robin _**was the only**_ one left, and after everyone else had left I was terrified that something would happen to her just like all the others. As it turns out Robin and I have always been quite a bit alike. We're both terrified of being abandoned; the only difference is that she never left me; I left her.

**A/N Review, for it is all that stands between me and procrastinating! **


	13. I Need You to Listen

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews people! Bolded portions are quotes from the episode.**

**Disclaimer: Desidero possa io desideri che potrei avere Ospedale Generale stasera. Maledizione…non ha funzionato! **

"Patrick, I need to talk to you…" Robin said walking up to her fellow doctor at the forth floor nurses' station.

"About what?" Patrick asked raising an eyebrow at her curiously. Robin simply scowled at him and grabbed his hand pulling him toward the locker room.

"Look, here's the thing, I know that you think you need to protect me. But I don't need you to. I'm a doctor at this hospital, the same as everyone else…"

"Robin, you have HIV, your immune…"

"Don't. Don't bring my health into this. Because quite frankly I'm sick of it. The reality of the situation is that we have an unknown strain of encephalitis and we don't have a vaccine. We have no cure to give these people. And if we can't find one then they're going to die. And it won't matter what their immune system was like before they contracted the disease. I'm a doctor, Patrick I swore an oath to help people. I need you to respect that, I need you to respect _me_." Robin said speaking quickly so that it all came out in one breath.

"I do respect you, Robin. I respect you tons, but I also worry about you, Robin. I can't lose you…which I know you think is an excuse or a lie, but I left because I love you, I left because I couldn't stand the possibility of losing you. I was so afraid that you would leave like my Mom and my Dad. So, I left you instead. It wasn't right but it was never about not loving you or not wanting to stay friends. I just…I didn't want anything to happen to you. And it's the same now, I don't want you to get sick, Robin, it's not just that you have HIV, I would want you out of here whether you had it or not. I don't want you to get sick. I couldn't live with myself if you did." Patrick said his mouth set in a grim line as he stared down at his friend with silently pleading brown eyes.

"And you think I want anything to happen to you?" Robin asked arching an eyebrow. "You think I'm not terrified you could catch this illness? Well, I am, but I'm not going to tell you that you can't stay, and you can't help these people. Because I understand it's your job, I understand that you need to help them. And I need you to do the same for me, Patrick. I promise you I'm not going anywhere not for a long time. I would never leave you." Robin said earnestly taking his hand in her own and squeezing gently. Patrick nodded mutely and sat down on the small burgundy couch in the corner of the room pulling Robin down next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and tucked her legs underneath her. He lost track of how long they sat there. He was jolted from his thoughts when Liz came into the locker room. She told him about Nikolas getting the last dose of the serum. And Patrick turned to Robin to see what she had to say about it. "Robin?!" He exclaimed when she didn't answer. He turned slightly and lifted her away from him; shaking her gently. "Robin…?!" Patrick placed his hand to her head and pulled it back in shock when he felt the heat radiating from it. **"****Hey, hey. No, she's burning up." **Patrick said turning to Liz as he lifted Robin off the couch.

"**No, I'm fine."** Robin muttered shifting. "Put me down. Right now. Patrick!" Robin exclaimed trying futilely to get him to put her down.

"**Just shut up. Listen…" **Patrick said turning toward Liz after shushing Robin only to be interrupted.

"**Stop!**" Robin exclaimed pushing at his chest trying to get him to release his hold. "I'm fine."

"**Get her a bed. I don't care who you have to put in the hallway, she gets her own room." **Patrick said continuing as though Robin had never spoken.

"**Yeah. Okay." **Liz said moving to leave the locker room.

"**No! I don't want preferential treatment."** Robin said shifting in Patrick's hold so that she was facing Elizabeth.

"**Would you shut up? You're my patient, now, you're coming with me." **Patrick said rolling his eyes and fighting off the growing feeling of apprehension in his gut.

"**Oh, God, aren't you the forceful one."** Robin responded with an eye roll of her own.

"You have no idea." Patrick responded with a half hearted smirk. Liz noticed that it lacked its usual effort and what little effect it had was ruined by the obvious look of worry etched on his face.

"I think I do…" Robin said dryly.

**A/N Now that you've read you can review. come on people let's try and get past 100, you can do it, only seven more reviews…I promise I'll update as soon as I get to one hundred. Oh and if any of you have read my story The Day the Sky Fell I need help...lol...I explain it in chapter 2, so if any of you have an opinion on it feel free to either review the chapter or private message me, I would be eternally grateful! Thanks!**


	14. From a Hospital Room

**A/N Hey, people! I am so incredibly sorry I didn't update right when you reached one hundred, but I've been having some issues with my English teacher, and I go tin a fight with my Dad, and I have finals next week, I'm really sorry. But I'm going to squeeze in an update for this. Technically my Mom said I'm not allowed to update any of my stories but I feel bad so I'm sneaking this one in.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I'm so happy to have gotten over one hundred reviews! You guys are awesome thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: Dude, clearly after reading the author's note it has been made obvious to everyone that I don't own this show or its characters, and if not well…I'm sorry. **

Patrick sighed as he drew to a stop in front of the third door on the left on the forth floor. This was Robin's room, and he really thought he might snap if she started telling him that she was fine. Mentally steeling himself for the fight that would surely occur when he entered the room Patrick pushed the door to room 415 open. "You should've listened to me." Patrick said as soon as he entered the room. Even in her weakened state the brunette rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"You say that all the time and yet, I'm still not tempted to listen to you…" Robin said offering him a cheeky grin. Patrick scowled at her and leveled a stern glare at her. She held up her hands in a gesture of temporary surrender. Very temporary if the past was any indicator of how long she could go without disagreeing with him.

"**We've got you on I.V. fluids…**" Patrick started before Robin cut in.

"**Fluids and fever-reducers. I know, I've given this speech about eight times today." **Robin replied causing Patrick to sigh in obvious frustration as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Can you shut up for two seconds and let me do my job?" Patrick asked glaring at the woman he had long since fallen in love with despite the fact neither of them would admit it.

"**Your bedside manner still stinks." **Robin observed causing Patrick to let out a strangled yell of frustration. Robin grinned at him.

"**Robin, you're past the incubation period for the virus. We're sending people home that have been exposed as long as you because they're not susceptible. The difference with…" **Patrick said by way of response.

"**I know, because I'm H.I.V.-positive, my immune system was compromised already." **Robin said with a sigh. "Patrick, really I get it, I get that you're concerned, and I get that you just want to help, but, seriously, if you continue to lecture me for doing my job I'm going to snap. And neither of us will be very happy if that happens." She added after a pause. Patrick searched her eyes for a moment looking for something in them he wasn't sure what but after a minute he nodded.

"Fine, I won't lecture, if, and only if, you stop undermining my efforts to treat you and take this seriously. I'm worried about you, Robin." Patrick said softly. Robin reached out her hand for his and squeezed it lightly.

"Okay, I'll be good…" Robin said with a mischievous grin that Patrick knew all to well. Patrick let out a mock groan and shook his head at her.

"Honestly, Robin…" He started only to stop when the door opened and Robert stepped into the room. Robin glared at her father and Patrick squeezed the hand he still held gently before turning toward the man he had once considered a second father. As it turned out his second-father was just as bad as his real one.

"**How long till we get another dose of the serum?"** Robert asked immediately upon his entrance speaking over Robin's head to Patrick. Robin rolled her eyes at him and Patrick stifled laughter.

"**Well Luke and Dillon can't give any more blood for at least three days." **Robin answered.

"**Ok, look, you proved your point here, ok? I told you to leave the hospital, you wouldn't, now you're sick!"** Robert exclaimed causing Robin to bristle in anger Patrick recognized the warning signals that indicated Robin was about to launch into a lecture or start screaming or both. He was opening his mouth to tell Robert to back off when Robin exploded.

"Not everything is about you!" She exclaimed.** "I was doing my job, just like all the other doctors, including Tony Jones." **Robin said breaking off when she mentioned Tony. Patrick glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before speaking.

"**Hey, listen, you just relax…" **Patrick said giving his friend a stern look. **"And you better change your attitude. She's my patient now, ok? I don't want her upset or agitated. As soon as a dose of the serum comes up, she's the first one to get it." **Patrick informed Robert in a grim tone.

"**Ok, ok. Yeah, she's got to rest, I know." **Robert said before turning on his heel and exiting the room. Robin sighed glaring at the door as though it had offended her and maybe it had considering it let _him_ into her room. Patrick sighed and pulled up a stool sensing that this was going to turn into a long conversation.

**A/N Review, I'll try and write the next chapter within the next few days to make up for the wait. I've already planned out their talk so just review and I'll try to get it done. I have finals though so no guarantees. Also, I'm going on vacation to Florida, next Tuesday and I'll be gone for like six weeks, I'll have a laptop though so there will still be updates, but they may be slowish. But then they're slowish now aren't they? I'll try and update more then I do now though considering it will be break. So, Review! Review! Review! **


	15. Advice and Arguments

**A/N Lookie, it's an update. I'm on vacation now so updates should be faster. Lol, and since I got sunburned tomorrow I probably won't be allowed to go outside tomorrow, so I might update again tomorrow. Lol.**

**Thanks to all reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I do own a rather wet scrunchie which I lost in the pool and later found, but sadly I don't own General Hospital, but I think that if I go search the pool I may find it…**

"Do you want to talk about it?" Patrick asked watching his fellow doctor carefully from his seat at her bedside.

"No." Robin responded continuing to scowl at the door.

"Just start talking." Patrick told his friend sternly leaving no room for argument.

"No thanks, I'm good." Robin responded offering a small smile.

"Talk." Patrick commanded. Robin rolled her eyes at him in response before sighing she should have known that if he hadn't let anything get past him back when they were teenagers he wasn't going to now. "Now." Patrick insisted.

"Fine. I'm just mad." Robin muttered not meeting his eyes.

"Look at me, Robin." Patrick said waiting for her to comply before continuing. "You have every right to be mad, but you can't just bottle these things up you have to talk to someone about it."

"You sound like a therapist." Robin answered. Patrick glared at her.

"Just focus." He commanded.

"Fine, I'm mad that he comes charging back into my life after all these years expecting to run it. I've grown up since he left, I'm not the same person anymore, and part of that is because I thought my parents had died. I can't just let him back into my life. I can't do it." Robin said softly.

"No one's asking you to, it's your right to decide whether you want him in your life or not." Patrick answered.

"I want to forgive him, I really do, but I can't." She started. "Do you get what I mean?"

"Yes." Patrick said slowly thinking over his words carefully. "It's like with my father and I. He's my Dad and he's back, he wants to make amends, and I keep thinking back to the father I had in childhood. It makes me want to forgive him, but then I remember what he did and it's like this barrier keeping me from telling him I forgive him." Patrick explained swallowing down the lump that rose in his throat as he thought of his own father. Robin took his hand gently and squeezed it.  
"Yes, that's exactly it." She responded chewing her lip before continuing. "For what it's worth I think Noah is really sorry. He just doesn't know how to tell you."

"…I think maybe he is, but I just…can't go there…" Patrick said trailing off.  
"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Patrick." Robin started before grinning slightly. "A friend of mine told me once that everything would be okay. And he was right, you just need to keep that in mind, I know that everything will turn out all right for you and your Dad, I promise."

"This friend of yours sounds very wise." Patrick said grinning back. Robin rolled her eyes at him and muttered something about arrogant brain surgeons. "But your friend doesn't have anything on mine, my friend once told me to have faith that everything would turn out all right, she told me she'd always be there to help me through the bad times."

"I think I'd like this girl." Robin said her eyes dancing in amusement.

"I should hope so." Patrick said smiling. "She's my best friend." Robin smiled at him softly before speaking.

"You're cheating on me?!" Robin exclaimed giving him her best mock glare.

"I guess my secret is blown." Patrick said with such conviction that Robin almost believed him. "Oh, yes, Robin, I went out and got a new best friend behind your back, I've been seeing her in secret…"

"You pig!" Robin exclaimed hitting him with her extra pillow.

"Hey!" Patrick exclaimed. When Robin saw him move to take the pillow from her to retaliate with she opened her mouth to stop him.

"I'm sick, you can't attack the sick!" Robin exclaimed.

"Uh-huh, sure, I seem to recall a certain short brown haired girl practically beating me up when I was sick and defenseless…"

"First off, I am NOT short." Robin said with a glare. "Second, I didn't need you to be sick to beat you up, I have four black belts you never stood a chance."

"No way, I could take you any day." Patrick said indignantly.

"_Sure._" Robin said in a patronizing tone.

"I could!"

"Could not."

"Could too."

"Could not."

"Could too."

"Could not."

"Could too."

"What are we arguing about children?" Liz asked coming into the room unnoticed by the bickering friends who seemed more like an old married couple.

"Whether I can beat Patrick up." Robin responded.

"Could not! Ha, I win!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Do not!" Robin said turning back to her friend in indignation.

"Do too, and you know it." Patrick responded.

"Do not!" Robin exclaimed.

"Ahem. According to the rules for extended arguments requiring a single response…

_First, speaking to someone other then the second arguer results in a loss._

_Second, saying anything other then the particular phrase (ie. Do not, do too.) results in a loss._

_Third, rule number 2 can only be circumvented in the event that you say the second arguer's phrase to mess them up." _Patrick recited. "Which means you lose." He finished.

"You two have rules for arguing…?" Liz asked in shock. She was ignored as a slow smile began to spread across Robin's face.

"Or so you think, but in reality in order to recite those rules you interrupted the argument about whether you had really won, meaning that since I won that argument, I was correct in saying you didn't win the beating you up argument. And therefore you lost both arguments!" Robin exclaimed.

"There is no way…" Patrick said trailing off. "You broke the rules first." He said triumphantly thinking that he had won.

"Indeed, my friend, but if you had read the fine print in the contract, which you signed, all those years ago, you would know that it said 'In the event the winning arguer breaks the rules in the follow up argument the arguer will forfeit both wins." Robin quoted. "And therefore it is you who lose." She said victoriously.

"Damn." Patrick answered.

"You had a _contract_…?" Liz asked faintly.

"Yes, our lawyers drew it up." Robin responded.

"I honestly don't know why I'm surprised." Liz said more to herself then either of the doctors in the room. "You two couldn't get more competitive if you tried."

"Yes, they could, and believe me when I say they've tried." Alan said pausing at the doorway. "Those two were always here after school, trying to out due each other in their _volunteer_ work…"

"We were not that bad." Robin responded.

"Yes you were." Alan and Liz said together.

"I do believe they're trying to insinuate that we're overly competitive." Patrick said to Robin in a loud voice.

"As do I, but they would be wrong, the two of us are the definition of passive!" Robin exclaimed causing Liz to snort before both she and Alan burst into laughter.

"How rude." Patrick said scowling at the two. Robin nodded and gave the doctor and nurse her best glare. This only caused them to laugh harder.

"We are so not competitive!" Robin exclaimed.

"Whatever you say." Liz said deciding that she didn't want to start an argument with two people who had rules for how to argue.

"Good. Accept defeat it's always safest with them." Alan said in a loud stage whisper.

"Are you insinuating that it's best to pacify us out of some misguided belief that we cannot accept that we're wrong?" Patrick asked.

"Of course not." Alan answered. "Let's go Nurse Spencer I have a patient I need you to see." He added ushering Liz out the door before Patrick or Robin had a chance to respond.

"We're not competitive." Robin sulked.

"I know, honestly, where would they get an idea like that from?" Patrick said looking genuinely confused.

"I don't know." Robin answered. "But I do know we were right." She added triumphantly.

"Definitely." Patrick said with a grin. "Although it's not as if they ever stood a chance against us."

"We had them beat before they even walked in the door." Robin agreed.

"Of course we did." Patrick said content in his knowledge that he and Robin had won the argument and were not in fact at all competitive.

**A/N Lool. Review!**


	16. On Stubborness and a Giving Nature

**A/N Hello, people, I'm bacccccck! Lol. R&R. I'm updating all stories in reverse alphabetical order, next up will be Life With Triplets. **

**Thanks to All Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any one so don't sue me.**

Patrick paused on his way down the hallway leaning against the wall for a brief second in the hopes that he would be able to calm himself down. A dose of the antidote for the virus had arrived at the hospital and he was on his way to bring it to Robin. But even as he made his way down the hallway he knew that he wouldn't succeed in his mission. Robin Scorpio had been his best friend since she came home from the hospital; he knew no person better then he knew her. It was with this knowledge that Patrick knew that his friend would never accept the antidote. She would never take medicine that could go to another patient; she wouldn't want to be favored. For what certainly wasn't the first time Patrick really wished that his fried was a little less giving, a little less stubborn. He loved Robin with every fiber of his being, but damn she was just so frustrating. She always hid what she was really thinking, masking the real issue behind meaningless misunderstandings to make sure no one ever got to close. Deep down Patrick could admit that he really wouldn't change a thing about _his_ Robin because she was really and truly perfect no matter what anyone else said. Mentally preparing himself for the argument he was sure would ensue Patrick paused outside the door and turned the handle.

"Robin, we have something we need to discuss." Patrick said eyeing his friend warily his eyes filled with concern. Since he had last been in her room an hour and a half ago her condition had deteriorated it was apparent that breathing had become a greater challenge for her.

"…What is it?" She asked softly turning her attention toward him.

"**A vial of the antidote was delivered to the hospital.**" Patrick announced abruptly waiting for her response.

"**How much**?" Robin asked already narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously.

"**One dose. We checked it, it's viable, and you get it.**" Patrick said in his clipped no-arguments-I-know-what's-best-for-you voice. Robin leveled her most stubborn glare at her friend, this was a look he had seen many times over the years, it signaled doom for whatever he had planned at the time.

"**No, take it to the lab. They can duplicate it.**" She insisted crossing her arms over her chest and refusing to break I contact with him, he was forcibly reminded of the time they had spent having staring contests when they were children, each refusing to blink, to lose, to give in. They had to win. But they weren't competitive, not at all.

"**We're already trying to cross-engineer it. First things first -- are you ready to be a test patient?**" Patrick questioned not daring to break eye contact knowing that if he did any chance he had of convincing her to take the antidote would be blown, however small it may have been.

"**No. You got to give it to another patient.**" Robin exclaimed her eyes tearing from the effort that it took to keep from blinking, but however irrational it was there was an unspoken agreement between them that the first to break eye contact would have to surrender.

"Be rational, Robin, you have an illness and it's been compounded by your HIV, you are a high risk patient, don't think this is favoritism, it's not, you're _**my**_ patient. And you're not dying on my watch just so you can help someone else!" Patrick exclaimed before softening slightly. "Listen to me, you're my best friend, and the most important person to me in the entire world, if I lose you because I gave the antidote away to someone else I would never be able to live with myself. Don't do this to me Robin." Patrick pleaded. The woman in front of him seemed to soften and her warm brown eyes filled with compassion as it occurred to her how much it would kill her if Patrick was the one lying in this hospital bed right now.

"I'm sorry…" Robin said and for a moment Patrick truly thought she was going to give in, but then the door to her room burst open and in walked her father. Patrick tried to resist the urge to start banging his head against the wall and simply settled on attempting to tear his hair out.

"**This isn't up for debate. Now, just give her the shot!**" Robert exclaimed completely missing the fact that Robin was about to give in, well not anymore. Robin turned to her father and leveled him with a murderous glare.

"**Sorry, but you don't get a say in this. You don't even know me. You know, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not the same little girl that I was when you left.**" Robin exclaimed and felt a small pang of regret shoot through her, until now it hadn't fully hit her how much she had missed out on because of what her Father did.

"**Here's the deal. Now, you take the antidote, and you -- you get to remind me of what a dirtbag I am for the rest of my life.**"

"I won't allow you to run my life, it's decades too late, and if you think that my decision has anything to do with you you're wrong." Robin replied firmly. "**This is an ethical decision, Dad -- not your area of expertise. Look, I don't want to get special treatment because I'm H.I.V.-positive or because I'm a doctor. There are plenty of ill people here that have something to offer. Pick the one who's most in need.**" Robin continued before turning away from him indicating that as far as she was concerned the matter was closed. Patrick held back a groan and ran a hand through his hair, he had been so close to getting her to agree but Robert had to go and interfere and now Robin was refusing the antidote for what was most likely just to spite him. Patrick heard Robert sigh and leave the room slamming the door behind him. Patrick fixed his friend with a look which conveyed both his aggravation and fear before rising from his seat and exiting the room.

**A/N I think it's killing me to write them not all happy…lol…I'm going to have to start moving this plot along, I'm going to start my grand master plan to make them date after the virus thing ends. So yeah review!**


	17. Some Things Just Don't Change

**A/N (gets down on hands and knees and begs for forgiveness) I'm so, so, so, sorry. I know, I know, it's been almost two months since I last updated, I' m cruel mean and evil. But hey, at least I through in some fluff[Patrick is starting to realize he likes her (squee) hahaha. This chapter skips ahead a bit, we're now at right after the epidemic ends. Expect me to ignore Courtney's death. I do it in practically every story, also expect me to ignore Journey's breakup. I do that in practically every story as well. Lol. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really love to hear from you, (hint, hint).**

**Disclaimer: Uh, do you seriously need to ask? Me no own. You no sue. Good. **

"You remembered." It was a statement not a question.

"How could I forget? Your obsession with them bordered on maniacal." Patrick answered smiling fondly as memories of their childhood flooded his mind.

"I was not that bad." Robin said smiling slightly as she sucked on the Fudge Mocha ice cream bar.

"Yes, you were." Patrick answered. Robin rolled her eyes.

"I still don't see why I have to stay here so long." Robin commented. Patrick frowned at her.

"You know why, your HIV…" He started explaining incase she was actually serious.

"I _know_ that, but seriously, I'm _fine_, _I _know it, and _you_ know it, so why can't _I_ go home?" She questioned with a scowl.

"Because I said so." Patrick answered childishly causing her to glare at him.

"I'm going you know…"

"Hmm?" Patrick answered even though he was practically positive he knew what she was referring to.

"To Tony's funeral."

"Robin," Patrick started warningly.

"No." Robin interrupted. "He's my friend, and he…" She trailed off fixing her eyes on the ceiling. "And he died, I need to be there, Patrick, I really do."

"I'm coming." Patrick answered. She didn't expect this and as a result she gaped at him.

"What?" She asked staring at her childhood friend.

"If you're going to leave the hospital early then I'm going to come with and make sure you don't kill yourself," Patrick explained. "Besides, I figure you could use a friend." He added with a slightly crooked smile.

"Fine." Robin relented. "So, up for a game?" The pathologist questioned.

"What sort of game?" Patrick asked suspiciously.

"Checkers." Robin said grinning evilly. Patrick scowled. He had beaten Robin at checkers maybe once, and even then it was close, they had played perhaps a thousand times and he had won once possibly twice.

"…"

"C'mon, I thought you wanted to make me feel better?" Robin inquired.

"Yes, but…"

"Please?" She asked looking at him with wide brown eyes.

"_Fine._" He relented. She smiled happily.

"That game's in the closet." Robin informed him nodding toward it. Patrick sighed and retrieved it.

"I'm the red pieces!" Robin said immediately just as he knew she would. Some things never changed and he was glad for it. They played five games and he lost every single one horribly, but he found he didn't care. Rather he spent most of the games watching how Robin smiled childishly every time she jumped him, and taking in the way her nose wrinkled up in distaste whenever he (rarely) managed to take one of her pieces, and then there was the way her brow furrowed as she tried to explain to him exactly what it is he did wrong, and what he could've done to prevent it. Patrick swallowed. He was fairly certain that these weren't things you normally notice about friends. But then Robin wasn't just his friend, she was his best friend, and he knew her better then he knew himself, but still…there was just something nagging at the back of his mind. "Are you _even _trying?" Robin asked indignantly shaking him from his reverie.

"Yes…" Patrick answered defensively.

"_Riiiiiiiight_." She answered sarcastically giving him a doubtful look.

"I was just thinking about another fun game I think we should play…" Patrick said giving her a dimpled smirk.

"No…" Robin said shaking her head vigorously. "I won't play!" She declared.

"I played your game." Patrick answered. "Besides, I haven't even told you what game I want to play yet."

"That doesn't mean I don't know." Robin answered with an eye roll. "I've known you for what twenty-eight years now? And you don't think I can tell when you formulate some evil plan? _Please._ I can practically see the gears turning in your head, and I'm here to tell you: I. Am. Not. Playing. Scrabble." Robin said firmly her jaw was set and her arms were crossed tightly across her chest; she had absolutely no intention of giving in. Patrick smiled to himself two could play at that game.

"Please?" He queried giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"No." Robin answered her tone uncompromising. "You know I can't spell…"

"I know." Patrick conceded grinning wickedly. "Which is what makes it so much fun." Robin glared at him. "C'mon, please? You've already beaten me at checkers five times, besides it's been years since we played, I'm sure you can spell better now?"

"Okay, I'll play, but just once." Robin answered with a sigh. Patrick grinned triumphantly.

"Yes! I'll get the scrabble board!" He exclaimed getting up and searching through the closet for the game. Most of the rooms had board games in them for bored patients.

"Don't you have to get back to work?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Nope, I took the rest of the day off." Patrick answered crushing her hopes.

"Damn."

"Language, Robin." Patrick mock scolded complete with a tsk, tsk.

"_Language, Robin_." The pathologist mocked.

"Testy aren't we?" Patrick asked with a cheeky smile. Robin glared at him.

"Just set up the damn game, Drake."

"On it…" Patrick answered already flipping the letter pieces upside down inside the box's cover. Robin sat up against the bed's headboard and frowned down at the scrabble board; the dark look she gave it seemed to indicate that it had mortally offended her in some manner. Patrick watched her in amusement out of the corner of his eye. Same old Robin; and he was glad for it.

"I'm telling you it's definitely spelled A-B-S-O-L-U-E-T-L-E-Y." Robin argued with he arms crossed.

"No, it's really not." Patrick answered. "I believe you mean A-B-S-O-L-U-T-E-L-Y."

"Nu-uh." Robin answered maturely well if she were five that is.

"Fine, let's just check the dictionary then." The brain surgeon answered triumphantly.

"I don't see why that's necessary I'm positive that I'm right." Robin answered snatching up the dictionary and refusing to give it to Patrick.

"If you're so sure you're right then you should have no problem letting me check the dictionary."

"That would be a waste of valuable game playing time." Robin argued.

"And this argument isn't a waste of time?"

"Well…" Robin started trailing off as he looked at her smugly. "You're mean." She retorted intelligently.

"…Very mature, Robin." Patrick gasped out in between bursts of laughter.

"It's true!" She insisted.

"Be that as it may, I'm still right, now hand over the dictionary…"

"Never!" Robin insisted clutching the dictionary to her chest.

"Robin…" He started warningly.

"Patrick." She responded innocently.

"I'm going to get that dictionary from you one way or another." Patrick continued.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I seem to remember that someone I know fairly well is extremely," He paused for effect. "Ticklish." Robin gulped and practically chucked the dictionary at him.

"Here you go!"

"I thought you'd see it my way." The brain surgeon responded with an evil grin. "And it appears I was right it's A-B-S-O-L-U-T-E-L-Y." He added smugly. Robin groaned and covered her face with a pillow. She was so never going to hear the end of this.

**A/N Heehee. I love Patrick and Robin. Lol. Review, pretty please. I swear I'll try to update soon. I'm going to try to get in at least one more before school starts. So, yeah, review! I love hearing what you guys think.**


	18. The Road to Forgiveness is Bumpy

**A/N I am SO sorry. And I mean I am SO, SO, SO, sorry. I was having a touch of writer's block with this story but it's all better now. ****As always bolded lines within the story indicate dialogue taken directly from the show.**

**Thanks to all reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada!**

"99.3." Patrick informed Robin his lips set in a thin line.

"**Are you sure? I was 98.7 two hours ago." **Robin questioned she couldn't afford to have her temperature rising, she needed to be at Tony's memorial service and her chances of getting out of hear were nil if Patrick thought she wasn't fully recovered.

"**I know how to read a thermometer." **Patrick replied tersely narrowing his eyes at the doctor in front of him knowing the argument that was coming.

"**Whoa. There are bound to be minute fluctuations as my system goes back to normal. What matters is I'm better. You agree, don't you?" **Robin's eyes lit up as this explanation occurred to her; he had to agree didn't he? And if he didn't she could just go over his head to Alan. Sure, that would anger Patrick, but she didn't much care.

"**Yes. You're **_**getting**_** better." **Patrick replied purposely emphasizing getting to indicate that he didn't think she was ready to leave the hospital.

"**All right, that's good enough. Now, can you please get out of here so I can get dressed?**" Thinking that argument over Robin proceeded with her next task of getting him out of the room. She was wrong. Patrick wasn't giving in that easily.

"**Get dressed? Where do you think you're going?**" Patrick demanded putting his hands on his hips and staring the other doctor down.

"**I'm going to Tony's memorial service. It's at noon, so I have to get ready.**" Robin answered firmly sensing that he was going to protest. She was right.

"How can I put this delicately? Are you insane?!" Patrick questioned.

"**Excuse me?**" Robin asked incredulously.

"You heard me. Honestly, Robin, I know he was important to you, but it's not worth risking a relapse over." Patrick replied looking down at the woman who had been in his life for as long as he could remember, in fact meeting her was his earliest memory.

"Patrick, I know you're worried, but I'm not going to have a relapse, I need to be at his memorial service, and you're not going to stop me…" Robin said trailing off as the door to her hospital room opened. "No one is going to stop me." She said glaring at the person who stood in her doorway and crossing her arms across her chest.

"**It stands to reason if the doctor says stay put, then common sense should make you stay put.**" Robert said ignoring the glare his daughter was directing toward him.

"Since when did you start caring about what happens to me?" Robin asked. Patrick let out a mental groan; this was not going to end well.

"I've always cared about you Robin." Robert answered.

"Oh? Generally when people care about someone they don't abandon them." Patrick winced at that comment; _he_ had abandoned her, too. He had been the only person she had left, and he ran away.

"Robin…" Robert started only to be interrupted.

"**It's not like I have to travel. The memorial service is right here in the chapel.**" Robin justified.

"**If you think you can talk her out of this, go ahead.**" Patrick interjected hoping that Robert could talk her out of this but knowing that his chances of doing so were less then Patrick's.

"**He can't.**" Robin said confirming what Patrick already knew.

"**Well, I mean, he was pretty clear about his professional opinion. Why jeopardize your health by getting out of bed too soon?**" Patrick winced at Robert's answer that was _so_ not the right response.

"**Well, I know this may be a novel concept for you, but Tony was like family to me.**" Robin snapped back angrily. Robert stared back incredulously.

"**I sure hope this selective memory loss comes from your mother's side, because as I recall, Tony Jones kidnapped you, left you for dead in a cabin in a snowstorm -- without medication." **Robert said triumphantly thinking he had won the argument. Patrick shook his head wryly; if Robert thought that saying Tony had kidnapped Robin would get her to relent he was either extremely naïve or knew Robin far less then he thought.

"**At least Tony had an excuse.**" And there was the biting response Patrick had been expecting.

"**Hmm?**" Robert asked not understanding what his daughter was saying. Patrick understood though, and he knew that WWIII was moments from breaking out.

"**He was having a nervous breakdown because Carly shattered his family.**" Robin answered.

"**Oh**." Robert said; he understood now. Patrick eyed Robin as if she were a bomb about to explode at any second. He'd give it ten more seconds or so before she snapped…

"**Which, unfortunately, is something I can relate to, but that's neither here nor there. You can't speak to what happened because you weren't around -- not to worry about me, not to protect me. So keep your baseless opinions to yourself. I am going to Tony's memorial, and there's nothing you can do about it.**" Robin said her voice cracking somewhat as she said it. "Out! Get out of my room." She exclaimed and for once he listened to her.

"Robin…" Patrick started once Robert left the room.

"Go. Please. Just go." Robin said turning her head away from him. Patrick sighed and nodded his acquiesce. Robin waited until she heard the door to her room shut before she got out of bed and proceeded to get ready for the memorial service. Robin was just about ready to leave for the memorial service when the door to her room opened yet again to reveal Patrick. "**If you're here yet again to try and convince me not to go to Tony's memorial service, I swear, I'm going to scream.**" Patrick eyed her and found that he believed her threat of screaming. She looked seconds away from having a breakdown.

"**Just the opposite, actually. I know you're way too stubborn to listen. So I thought I'd do the next best thing. Personally escort you.**" Patrick replied calmly.

"**You don't have to do that. I'm perfectly capable of surviving a memorial service.**" Robin answered, despite her words Patrick couldn't help but think that she was anything _but_ capable of going alone.

"**Tony was a colleague. I respected him. I want to be there.**" Patrick replied giving her a reason to let him go with her.

"**Okay. Well, let's go.**" Robin conceded.

"Let's." Patrick replied offering her his arm which she grudgingly took. "I'm always here for you, you know?" Robin considered him for a moment.

"I know." Her words made his heart sing, she was starting to trust him again. He wanted her trust more then anything.

**A/N Review, I swear I'll update much faster next time, I'm going to try to write the next chapter today.**


	19. Introspection

**A/N Wow, I am such a liar. Once again I am eternally sorry for the long wait. Here is the update that you've been waiting for. **

**Thanks to all reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, bolded lines are property of whoever owns General Hospital. The plot and everything beside the characters are mine however.**

"Is she insane?" Patrick mused allowed not really speaking to anyone specifically but several nurses looked up and wondered if the surgeon expected an answer. The cause of his rhetorical question was standing not more then ten feet away examining a chart. "**What happened to taking it easy? Are you trying to kill yourself?" **He narrowed his eyes at her as he stormed over to stop in front of her. He glared at her catching her gaze.

"**Good morning to you, too, Dr. Drake.**" Robin replied mildly as she turned a page in the chart she was currently looking over.

"Robin…" He trailed off. "I don't understand you anymore. Not like I used to." He said it more to himself then to her but she heard it and nodded slightly in acknowledgment.

"No, no you don't. But that's okay, we're not the same people anymore." She replied keeping her tone purposely light. Even so she narrowed her eyes slightly and looked him over he looked haggard something was obviously gnawing at him.

Patrick noticed the appraising look she was giving him and decided to ignore the dangerous turn their conversation was taking in favor of reprimanding her once more over her decision to return to work. "**You're not supposed to be working.**" She frowned at him in reply.

"**So, you're back to giving me a hard time already, huh**?" She queried. "Honestly, Patrick, do you expect me to buy this? I may not be the same person you left behind, and I won't claim to understand you perfectly, but I know when you're upset. So, what happened, what's wrong?" Her brown eyes bore holes in his, demanding that he tell her the truth.

"My Dad." Patrick paused and looked away briefly. "**I caught him grabbing his side -- in obvious pain. He was in bad shape before the epidemic, and the way he drove through it, he can't-**" He paused here seemingly unable to continue and Robin nodded understandingly feeling a pang in her heart at the thought of the man she had once seen as a father figure descended so far. So much had changed in so few years, and yet her childhood felt like forever ago.

"**Well, Noah was trying to save lives.**" She wasn't sure why she tried to defend him. He had hurt Patrick so badly, and even though she and Patrick had changed so much they were still part of each other. When they were younger they had been so close that they had seemed to be on person. She used to have trouble separating herself from him. She didn't know who 'Robin' was. She didn't comprehend herself. Because it was always 'Patrick and Robin.' She never had to learn how to be alone, because he was always there, always, always, there. Even when she had 'lost' her parents it had not seemed nearly 

as bad because he was there to protect her. He understood her better then anyone else. And even though they were so changed and he didn't know her nearly as well as he once did he still knew her better then she knew herself.

"**Yeah, well what about his life?**" Patrick asked. The 'what about me, what about his son' went without saying. Robin felt another pang in her heart this one more like a knife then just a small twinge.

"**I know.**" The two words encompassed so much more then they could convey. No words could get across the sheer agony she felt when she thought of all the pain that had torn apart their small family. "**Have you tried talking to him about the transplant again?**" Robin asked despite already knowing the answer.

"**He won't consider it.**" Patrick replied. Robin sighed, she had expected as much.

"He thinks he's protecting you." Robin stated.

"Maybe." Patrick replied. "Personally, I think he's just protecting himself." He added harshly. Privately, Robin couldn't help but agree. "Anyway, **I need your help**." He paused to let the words sink in. "**I want you to try and get through to my dad.**" Robin has been close to Noah once. He was Patrick's dad after all, and she had spent many nights sleeping over at Patrick's when her parents had been away on various missions. Of course she wasn't as close to Noah as she was to Mattie.

"**I tried to convince him from the beginning. I'm not sure Noah will listen to me.**" Robin replied, she really wished she could offer her friend some form of guarantee. She wanted to save Noah almost as badly as he did after all. The two were too busy talking to notice Noah walk up behind Patrick.

"**It's my decision. I've already made it**." Noah's voice was calm but a note of tension could be heard in it.

"**You're choosing to die**." Patrick said bluntly. "**Do you understand how selfish that is?**"

"**According to you I've done my fair share of damage anyway.**" Noah replied coolly. "Look, Patrick, think of it this way in a few months I'll be out of your life for good you won't have to worry about me anymore, you won't have to think about your pathetic father who crawled into a bottle and…"

"How. Dare. You?" Robin demanded cutting Noah off. "How can you have the nerve to stand there in front of your son, the one you abandoned, the one that you wouldn't even do the justice of telling him that his mother was dead, and tell him that you're going to give up? How dare you say that like you're doing him some kind of favor? Honestly, I expected better of you. Do you want to make up for what you've done? Because the way to do that is to face up to the people you've wronged, not to run away. You're trying to take the coward's way out, but I won't let you." Robin chocked slightly on her words. "I won't."

Noah gaped slightly at the young woman in front of him who he had once known as his son's best friend and who had grown up to become a renowned pathologist. "I-" He didn't get past the first word in his 

attempted defense. He didn't even think his actions were defensible. And to have everything chucked in his face in such a manner made him realize the horrifying selfishness of his actions. But still, he wasn't willing to change his mind. He no longer had any interest in life. Not without Mattie. And he had drunk himself into this early grave, and he would not take a liver that someone else was far more entitled to in order to preserve a life he didn't want. So Noah did the only thing he knew how. He walked away.

"I'm sorry." Robin murmured softly.

"It's nothing…let him drink his life away, see if I care."

"Patrick." It was clear to both of them that he cared a lot more then either of them was going to admit. "He'll come around." She said it even though she wasn't sure she believed it. In fact she kind of doubted it was true. But she needed to believe at as much as he needed to here it and so she said it. She was willing to do anything to regain some sense of normalcy in her world that had been turned upside down. More then anything she wanted Noah to be okay, she wanted to be able to forgive her father, and she really wanted everything to be the same between her and Patrick, because only then would she ever be the Robin she was before. And only then would Patrick be the person she remembered. Or at least as close as they could ever be. As she stared into his chocolate brown eyes she wondered if she would ever be able to fix this. She hoped she would be able to. She hoped so more then anything else.

**A/N: Review: Updates should become faster now that I've finished with AP testing. Also, this story should start to move faster as well. (ie. Get closer to some form of resolution, there'll still be at least five chapters however, and most definitely a sequel**. **Anyway I must go to bed if I'm going to be awake for church tomorrow. **


	20. Trust Building

**A/N Hello, my lovely, readers. I'm back with an update, and in my book this was pretty fast. Lol. School ends on the 6****th**** and then it will be Update!Fest . This chapter skips ahead a lot, it takes place after Noah already has a new liver. If I wait for them to get together through step by step canon episodes we'll be here for the next eight years waiting for them just to be friends again. roflmao.**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Dedication: To IlovetowriteSMP who has remained a faithful reviewer throughout the entire story despite my slow, slow, slow, updating style.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada besides the plot.**

She didn't know what they were anymore, not really. They certainly weren't best friends, at least not in the way they were before; they knew each other far too well to be called acquaintances, they weren't more then friends either no matter how much people claimed they argued like an old married couple. So, what were they? Colleagues? No, that wasn't it either, colleague implied a polite relationship in which they would create each other with a smile, a nod, and the occasional polite conversation: ie. How are you? Good, and yourself?

Patrick and Robin weren't colleagues, weren't acquaintances, weren't best friends, and weren't more then friends. So, what exactly where they? If she were willing to consider it, she would realize that they acted a lot like a broken up couple. Except that they had never dated.

Robin refused to admit the way her heart sped up when he looked at her, and denied the existence of the butterflies that flared in her stomach when he spoke. She didn't like him, not as anything more then a former friend who she could possibly be friends with again if they could get past the loss of trust.

And so, Dr. Robin Scorpio learned that denial was not just a river in Egypt.

-I am a Line-

"You're not serious…" Robin said her feelings of incredulity seeping into each word.

"I am." Patrick affirmed. "Look, Robin, you said you couldn't trust me anymore, I want you to trust me. You are, or you were, my best friend, and I want to have that again, leaving is the dumbest thing I've ever done in my life, and I am so, so, sorry that I hurt you. But, you said you'd let me make it up to you. So, let me."

"Okay, I get it, really I do, but Patrick, this is really lame…" Robin said with a groan.

The two doctors were currently at Geoffrey's Trust Center: where friendships are made, and relationships prosper. The building itself was relatively non-descript on the outside, it was the interior decorating that had repelled Robin from it. The walls were a bright, cheery yellow, and everywhere you turned people were smiling brightly. A cheerful receptionist (Robin was convinced that these people were in drugs of some sort, there was no way they were that happy), led them to a large multipurpose 

group where Geoffrey himself was conducting a day of various trust-building activities. Upon entrance into the room they were told to put on a name tag and sit down on the floor in a circle with everyone else.

"Hello, everyone." Geoffrey, a middle-aged man who stood at about five-foot eleven said loudly as he came to stand in the center of their circle. "I said HELLO, Everyone." He repeated in a louder tone when all he got were a few mumbled responses.

"Hello, Geoffrey."

"Much better." The man commented. "All right, today we will be conducting a variety of trust-building exercises in combination with good old fashioned conversation in order to get to the root of everyone's trust problems. First we're going to start with the traditional trust lean, split into partners, one person be the Faller, the other the catcher. The faller must allow themselves to fall, with the knowledge that the person behind them will catch them."

"You're the Faller." Patrick said automatically.

"Why do I have to be the Faller?" Robin demanded.

"Well, firstly because if I fell backward I would squash you, secondly, because I already trust you." Patrick replied. "Mostly, it's because I would squash you."

"Fine." Robin replied.

"All right, I'm going to count to three, when I say go, Fallers fall." Geoffrey ordered. "1…2…3…GO!"

Patrick caught Robin easily, for which she was immensely grateful as she had no desire to end up cracking her head open on the gym floor.

"Very good." Geoffrey praised. "Next, we will perform the 'Mine field' exercise. The field is set up outside, the activity will work in the following manner, one person will be blindfolded their partner will verbally guide them through the field so that they avoid any obstacles, this will teach you to rely on other people rather then just yourself." With that he led the group of twenty or so people out the back doors of the room to the field he had set up. "You'll each get a turn in both positions."

"Joy." Robin commented dryly. "You're first." She informed Patrick. Patrick sighed and agreed accepting a blind fold from Geoffrey.

"All right, BEGIN!"

"Go straight," Robin ordered. "Now left," She said verbally guiding him past several obstacles which included a large tire, a brick-wall, and a slushy machine. Patrick managed to navigate the obstacle course with little difficulty.

They conducted several more trust building exercises similar to the original two before Geoffrey declared that it was time for the verbal aspect of trust building. Geoffrey declared that he would meet with each of the ten pairs separately to discuss their issues.

Patrick and Robin were the third pair he spoke with.

"Tell me about your relationship."

"We're…" Robin trailed off, it kept coming back to the same thing, what were they?

"Um, I don't know, friends I guess?" Patrick supplied. Geoffrey smiled knowingly at them.

"When did you meet?" He questioned.

"Well, that would be when I was two, and Robin was well, a new born." Patrick answered.

"So, you've been friends for over twenty years then?" Geoffrey replied.

"Well, not exactly…" Robin answered. "We were best friends until the summer after Patrick's senior year."

"And, then what happened?"

"My mom died." Patrick said flatly. "She died, and I threw all rational thought out the window. I told Robin I didn't want to be friends anymore, I went away to college and I didn't see her again until we both got involved in the same medical case." Patrick was nothing if not succinct.

"Indeed?" Geoffrey asked. "It seems to me that you made a mistake by leaving, but what is it that's really the problem between you? Why can't you trust him anymore, Robin?"

"I don't know," Robin said softly. "I guess it's because he was the only real constant in my life, my parents, this is confidential right?" She paused for his confirming nod. "They're government agents, spies, whatever you want to call it, anyway when I was thirteen I was led to believe that they died, and after that all I had left was Patrick, and his family, but mostly Patrick. His mom and mine were best friends, just like Patrick and I." She sighed for a moment. "He got me past their supposed deaths, we accomplished everything together, and growing up everything always seemed so much easier because we did it together. I guess we got to be kind of co-dependent though and when he left I really didn't know how to be on my own. How to be Robin without Patrick."

"And what about you Patrick? Why did you leave?"

"Well, I guess, because aside from Robin my mom was the person I was closest to. And, when she died and my Dad crawled into a bottle I couldn't stand the thought of losing Robin the same way I lost my parents, the same way she lost hers. So, I left. It was stupid, I know that now, but at the time leaving seemed to be the best way to keep myself safe, to keep her safe. So, I left." Patrick said quietly.

"It seems to me that neither of you did anything irrevocable, you can get your friendship back, you just need to learn to trust each other again, you need to sit down and discuss everything, and I mean everything, talk about who you were before, who you are now. Talk about the years you spent apart. I recommend doing this in some kind of neutral forum, because from what I gather you both tend to be a bit on the stubborn side. I have Monday night's from five to six free, if you would like to come every week for private sessions."

Patrick and Robin briefly exchanged a glance before responding in unison, "We'll come."

**A/N YAY! Soon, very soon, I shall get them back to where they were, and then I shall transform them into a couple. BWHAHAHAHA. Lol. Reviews, please.**


	21. Geoffrey's Plan

**A/N Hello, my lovelies. I've returned with an update for you. Shocking, isn't it? This is way faster then my normal wait a month or more schedule. Lol**

**Thanks to All Reviewers!**

**Dedication: IlovetowriteSMP and LuVtOdAnCe, for their fantastic reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Geoffrey and the plot.**

Geoffrey's had become a sort of safe haven or neutral zone for Patrick and Robin. When they arrived there for their Monday night sessions they left their work arguments and petty disagreements at the door and sat down and spent their time discussing their past with the understanding man. For all that his building looked a bit like a rainbow exploded in it, he was actually quite wise, and they found that they exited the building with increasing clarity after each session.

"Patrick. Robin." Geoffrey rose from behind his desk and offered his hand to each of them to shake in turn. "What are we discussing today?" He asked. Geoffrey watched the two quietly as he sat there waiting for them to respond. They seemed tenser then usual. Something was obviously bothering them.

"Did we ever tell you about our place?" Patrick asked after a moment.

"No, I don't believe you have." Geoffrey responded.

"Right by our childhood homes, where Ocean Avenue and Cherry Street intersect there's this small clearing, it's surrounded by trees and it was well, 'our place.'" Patrick muttered softly.

"When did you two find this place of yours?"

"Um, how old where we? What do you think? Probably about five and seven right?" Patrick asked looking to Robin for confirmation.

"It would have to be around then, considering we buried our time capsule in there when I was seven and you were nine." Robin responded furrowing her eyebrows as she considered the timeline.

"You two spent a lot of time in this clearing?" Geoffrey asked.

"Yes…it's where we went whenever we wanted to get away or just to think or to talk or anything really." Robin responded. "I went there when I thought my parents died, and he came and I don't think I would've gotten past their supposed deaths if he hadn't insisted on helping me through it, if he hadn't forced me to talk to him."

"So, this place, this clearing, represented a safe haven for you? A place where there was only the two of you?"

"I guess." Robin responded.

"When else did the two of you go to this clearing?" Geoffrey asked.

"It's the place where I told Robin I was leaving for good, and we buried a time capsule there, and…"

"Did you ever dig up this time capsule?" Geoffrey questioned.

"No, we had said that we were going to dig it up after I graduated and well that obviously didn't work out." Robin mumbled.

"Go dig it up." Geoffrey said calmly.

"Go…dig it up?" Robin questioned.

"Yes, I want you to go to this clearing, I want you to spend the night there if need be, I don't want you to leave until you've resolved the cracks in your friendship, I think the answer to fixing what you've broken is there. So, I want you to go there, and I don't want you to leave until you've fixed this. Dig up the time capsule, go through it, talk about the past, and the present, maybe even the future." Geoffrey ordered. "Oh, and if I were you, I'd bring some camping equipment because knowing your stubbornness you'll be there fore a while." He said with a wink before standing up and waving them out of his office. "Go today." He called after them.

Patrick and Robin paused outside the door to his office and exchanged a glance before heading out to the parking lot. "Do you ever get the feeling he's crazier then half of Lainey's patients?" Robin inquired.

"All the time." Patrick said cheerfully.

"He has been helpful though." Robin pointed out almost against her will.

"I'll give him that." Patrick said with a nod. "So, are we going to do this?" He asked.

"Yeah…I think we should, this could be good for us." Robin said after a pause. "Pick me up at my apartment in an hour; I need to pack some stuff. I get the feeling Geoffrey was right about it taking us a while."

**A/N Yes, I am aware of how short this chapter was, but it was really just a filler chapter to get us to the next chappie, which should be up in a few days, because school is over and I have nothing but free time! Lol! So, review! (By the way the next chapter will probably be the last chapter. Before you attempt to comment author-cide, it'll be the end of part one of Patrick and Robin's story, that being their friendship and subsequent loss and eventual regain of it. Part II, will be them falling in love, so no need to panic. Lol.)**


	22. Things Come Full Circle

**A/N This is it, the end, I'm very sad to see this story end. It like my baby, it's perhaps my favorite of all my stories, and it breaks my heart to end it. Alas, all good things must come to an end, however, there will most assuredly be a sequel. Where Patrick and Robin fall in love. (of course!)**

**Thanks to all reviewers!**

**Dedication: To all those who have stuck with this story for the year and nine months or so that it has been ongoing. I never could have finished it without your support.**

"It's over there." Robin insisted indicating around five feet to the left of the huge oak tree that sat in the center of the clearing that had become Patrick and Robin's 'place' when they were younger.

"No," Patrick contradicted. "It's definitely behind the tree."

"Your memory must be going in your old age, Drake." Robin responded flippantly. "It's definitely to the left of the tree."

"No. It is definitely behind the tree."

"I know you're getting old but seriously…"

"Please, if anything you should be the one that's wrong, you were like five when we buried it, you probably wouldn't even remember that far back."

"Seven, actually." Robin replied coolly.

"If you're so sure that you're right then you start digging over there, and I'll start behind the tree and we'll see who's right." Patrick proposed.

"Fine then," Robin paused. "Grab a shovel."

They worked mostly in silence for an hour or so before they stopped.

"I think we were both wrong." Patrick admitted reluctantly. "I mean we were seven and nine, how deep could we possibly have buried this thing?"

"I guess you're right." Robin called from the hole she was literally standing in.

"Alright, well, then I guess we'll have to start looking somewhere else." Patrick decided.

"Umm, don't laugh okay?" Robin started reluctantly. "Do you think you can help me, I'm sort of stuck?" She asked.

"What do you mean stuck?" Patrick asked. "How deep did you dig exactly?" He continued to question her, his tone incredulous.

"Deep enough that I'm stuck now help me." Robin commanded.

"All right," Patrick replied walking around the oak tree and coming to a stop outside of the hole she had dug. "I can't believe you made it that deep, seriously, we were seven and nine, we weren't that tall, how would we have gotten it out if we put it that far down?"

"I just wanted to be sure." Robin said petulantly.

"Admit it; you just didn't want to be wrong." Patrick ordered.

"No." Robin said flatly.

"Then you're staying down there." Patrick replied his tone equally uncompromising.

"Fine," Robin said sounding exasperated. "I didn't want to be wrong, happy?"

"Ecstatic." Patrick replied leaning down and offering her his hand which she took grudgingly. He easily pulled her out of the hole and back onto level ground.

"So, if it's not where I thought, and it's not where you thought where is it, exactly?" Robin questioned.

"Well…" Patrick frowned as he thought back to the night they had buried the time capsule. "I remember telling you there was a mouse, and you freaked out,"

"And gave you a black eye, don't forget that part."

"Yeah, yeah." Patrick said waving away her addition to the story. "We were standing right…"

"In front of the oak tree!" Robin exclaimed triumphantly. "We buried it right in front of the tree." She elaborated.

"So we did." Patrick replied. "Well, let's get digging." He said grabbing his shovel from where it was leaning against the side of the tree. He noticed that Robin hadn't mirrored his action and turned to look at her questioningly.

"I left my shovel in the hole." Robin said look chagrined.

"Honestly," Patrick started fondly. "Don't you remember anything?" Robin only frowned at him in reply. "I'll get it." Patrick volunteered and walked over to the hole Robin had dug and leaning over to grab her shovel where it leaned against one of the sides.

"Thanks." Robin said smiling briefly at Patrick as she accepted the shovel from him. A sense of solemnity descended on them as they began to dig, even an uninformed bystander would be able to tell that something significant was about to occur. It was not long before their shovels struck something hard; the time capsule was only about a foot and a half down, which was quite a feat for them at the time.

The time capsule was a wooden box, sporting sporadic decoration in the form of crudely drawn pictures and sloppy handwriting. It proclaimed the message 'open after graduation' on the top, as well as 'Patrick and Robin: best friends forever' on the side. The two doctors stared at it for a few moments as though unsure of how to proceed.

"On three?" Robin asked.

"On three." Patrick confirmed after a pause.

"One." Robin began the countdown her tone oddly soft.

"Two." Patrick continued.

"Three." They said together their voices barely above a whisper. They pulled the cover off the box and put it to the side. They had stuffed many things into the time capsule but on top were two letters sealed in plain white envelopes, the first bore the name 'Patrick' written in Robin's tidy handwriting, the second stated 'Robin' in Patrick's usual messy scrawl.

They reached an unspoken agreement that the letters should be read first, before they so much as glanced through the other paraphernalia that was the capsule's contents.

_Patrick,_

_Can you believe that it's been ten years since we wrote these letters? By now I've graduated from high school. I bet college is terribly fun, especially since we'll both be majoring Pre-med together, I can't wait until we're both interns together at some hospital. _

_Can you believe we've stayed friends for so long? Everyone always said that no one keeps the same friends they had when they were kids, but we sure proved them wrong, huh? There's no way anything could split us up (we did survive high school after all, or at least I'm hoping so, I don't really know after all, as I'm just in second grade right now, but I bet everything will go great.) _

_Can I tell you a secret? Of course I can. You are my __**best**__ friend after all. I trust you more then anyone else, even more then my parents, we'll always be together. It'll always be you and me; because that's the way it's meant to be. _

_With love,_

_Robin, XOXO_

Patrick could feel a tear making it's way down the side of his face as he read her letter; they were so innocent then, she hadn't had the faintest notion of what was to come, and he really wished that he had read that letter before he left because maybe then things would have been different. She was so smart even then, she always was, Robin had always been precocious, which may have had something to do with her parents being spies or the fact that she mostly hung out with Patrick who was two years older then her.

_Robin,_

_So, you've finally graduated, have you? By the time you read this I'll already be in college, but don't worry, I'll be waiting for you. We'll have a great time in college, and in high school for that matter, but I'm supposed to be writing this like we've both graduated, even though we're not even in junior high._

_You've always been my best friend, Robin. I can't imagine anyone understanding me the way you do, and I don't care what anyone says about friendships never lasting, because __**ours **__will. We've made it our business to defy expectations after all._

_So, by the time we dig up this time capsule, and read these letters, we'll still be best friends, and we'll have a good laugh at everyone who said we wouldn't be. I know we'll always be together. Anyway, here's hoping we survived high school._

_Patrick_

Robin felt a lump rising in her throat and swallowed hard; she couldn't believe that after everything they had been through they had fallen apart. No! She wouldn't accept that. They would be friends, they would fix the tear in their relationship and they would be better friends then ever before. She wouldn't accept anything else.

"Patrick," She began at the exact same time he started talking.

"Robin,"

"You go first." They said at the same time.

"No, you."

"Fine, we'll say it on three."

"One, two, three."

"I'm sorry." They both said.

"Wait, you're sorry?"

"Why?"

"Because, I let us fall apart," Robin responded. "You may have done the leaving, but I could've stopped you and I didn't. You were grieving for your mother, and I should've understood that better and I should have fought you on it, or contacted you after you had a chance to think about it for a few weeks. But I didn't. I was too angry. And I'm sorry about that, I want us to be best friends again,"

"It's not your fault." Patrick contradicted. "I was the one who left." He paused. "I want that, too." He said finally.

"So, where do we start?" Robin asked after a pause.

"I say we pick up where we left off; we go through the rest of the time capsule, we discuss old times, and we stop trying to hurt each other, we can't take back what happened but we can stop dwelling on it." Patrick responded.

"Look at Henry." Robin said by way of reply. Henry was one of a set of two bears, the other being Susie, Patrick's bear. They bears were called best friend bears, and they were made of the kind of fabric you write on and both had messages scrawled on them. Robin had decorated Susie for Patrick, and Patrick had done the same with Henry. "I've really missed Henry."

"More then me?" Patrick asked feigning hurt.

"Well," Robin said pretending to consider it. "Henry is a really good listener."

"He can't be very good at giving advice." Patrick pointed out.

"There is that." Robin responded. "Fine then, I guess I missed you more then Henry but only by a slight margin."

They spent the rest of the night with their backs against the trunk of the oak tree looking through the time capsule: they found a small photo album featuring pictures of them together, the doll that Ric had taken from Robin when she was four, medals from their soccer teams, and several notes they had written each other and sent via a pulley system they had rigged from their bedroom windows. It was the story of their friendship from the time they were very young.

And, looking back on it, maybe they hadn't changed all that much, they would still protect each other from anyone or anything, and they still were fiercely competitive. But, perhaps most importantly, they still trusted each other more then any other person, they would be together forever: that is certain. Neither of them would let anything get in the way of their friendship ever again.

**A/N I can't believe it's over.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed the story:**

**Trainwreck729**

**Xx carts**

**Bonanza and AMC Addict**

**Hopelessromantic1234**

**IlovetowriteSMP**

**Babiiechica2oo8**

**Kimson08**

**Spacecaseofbol9694**

**Paulanka1**

**SoapAngel**

**KittyGurl00-HorseMystique**

**NellieBly413672**

**Lorilou783**

**Brianna**

**KKK-DouBLe-KaeKae**

**Scrubs**

**Kate2010**

**Nikki**

**Talk2much13**

**Harmony233**

**LuVtOdAnCe**

**HopeJayhawksWin**

**Vsrolannw5**

**Summerdaze87**

**Kate2007**

**Colleen**

**LaFilmeMichelle**

**TaraFish**

**HopelessRomantic44**

**Rella67**

**AngelPrincess**

**Future Mrs Morgan**

**Octoberbaby11**

**Brittheartsscrubs**

**So, everyone, press the pretty periwinkle button one last time for this story.**


End file.
